Principios y Finales
by LullabyNemesis Tsuki
Summary: LexClark AU. Lex es un chico millonario, enfermo y solitario que sólo necesita un poco de amor. AUTORA: hoplesslyCLex
1. Principios y Finales 1

**HOLA A TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES Némesis Tsuki. A C L A R O: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ORIGINALMENTE ESCRITO EN INGLÉS. ESPERO, DE CORAZÓN, QUE LO DISFRUTEN. D : 1 6 0 5 8 6**

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

**Principios y Finales**

Por: hoplesslyCLex

"¿Cáncer?" Lex repitió aquella palabra. Él había esperado que fuera... alguna otra cosa. Los últimos vestigios del medicamento inducido la noche anterior estaban desvaneciéndose, y él se sentía... muy viejo para esto.

El médico asintió, pero sin mirarle. En lugar de eso fijó su vista en su portapapeles, observando sus raras anotaciones.

"Los exámenes muestran que tu conteo sanguíneo no es normal..."

Lex no se movió, ignorando la voz del doctor, mientras su mente viajaba hacia algunas horas antes, cuando se había sentido perfecto, invencible.

Cáncer. Él. Enfermo. No tenía sentido, así que sólo podía pensar en que se suponía que debería estar probando aquel nuevo club esa noche. No podía recordar el nombre del lugar y eso le molestaba.

El doctor estaba hablando de nuevo, y Lex estaba contemplando el matar al mensajero de aquella noticia, olvidar el incidente y sólo continuar con su vida. Estarían esperándole en el nuevo club. En unas cuantas horas sería invencible de nuevo. Así de fácil.

"Esto es serio."

Como si fuera necesario que se lo dijeran. Como si él no lo supiera. Pensó que en ese momento podía sentirlo, corriendo por sus venas. Su propio cuerpo de odiaba, tratando de destruirle por dentro porque no podía hacerlo por fuera. Había algo poético en ello. Él era un estratega, y veía aquello en términos de guerra.

"... quimioterapia... alguna radiación potencial... pronto sabremos más... hospitalización..."

Las palabras continuaron, bajando a su cabeza mientras se sumía en sus propios pensamientos. Talvez si fingía estar de acuerdo con el médico, aúne llegaría a tiempo a aquel club... club zero. Ah, el nombre regresó a su cabeza. Club Zero. Donde le estarían esperando y donde reiría y bebería y les contaría acerca de ese extraño día, en el que se enteró de que iba a morir, y ellos también reirían, porque todos sabían que los Luthor no morían por la salud... tenían sus propios asesinos.

"¿Hay alguien a quien pueda llamar? Usted no podrá superar esto solo."

Las palabras calaron profundamente y Lex se puso de pie.

"Solo es como voy a superar esto."

†††

Dos meses después...

Smallville, Kansas.

"¿Escuchaste?"

Jonathan Kent estaba inmerso en su periódico matutino.

"Hmmm." Respondió vagamente a la pregunta de su esposa intentando no derramar sus alimentos mientras comía su pan tostado.

"¿Estás escuchándome?"

"¿Escuchando qué?" Poniéndose una sudadera, Clark saltó los últimos escalones y entró en la cocina.

"Hola mam� papá."

"Buenos días." Martha volteó el tocino una vez más y lo colocó en un plato para su hijo. "¿Dormiste bien?"

"Sí." Respondió Clark comenzando a buscar en los restos del periódico la sección de cómics . "¿Qué hay de nuevo?"

"Están abriendo la casa Luthor."

Aquello obtuvo la atención de Jonathan.

"¿Lionel va a regresar¿Cuándo¿Por qué¿Qué es lo que quiere¿Quién sabe de esto?"

Martha se veía un poco sorprendida con la repentina hostilidad de Jonathan.

"Han llegado camiones al lugar durante el día toda la semana pasada, y luego esta mañana el señor Freedy me preguntó si a Clark le gustaría ganar algún dinero extra llevando productos frescos a la mansión Luthor después de la escuela."

"¿Dijiste que sí?"

"Dije que preguntaría. ¿Quieres ir?"

"Sí." Respondió Clark ansiosamente. El dinero extra era algo, pero más que eso, quién querría perderse la oportunidad de ver más de cerca la mansión y sus territorios. Caballos, canchas de polo, piscinas climatizadas, el lugar parecía una locación de cine.

Como si hubiera leído la mente de su hijo, Jonathan estuvo en desacuerdo.

"No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea. Lionel..."

Martha colocó los huevos en el plato de su marido.

"Creo que serás capaz de tener un poco de compasión por el hombre. Primero su esposa murió, luego su único hijo enfermó."

"Probablemente sea SIDA." Murmuró Jonathan lo suficientemente fuerte para que Clark y Martha escucharan.

Clark se quedó tieso por un momento, con su tenedor a medio trayecto hacia su boca. Tras él, podía escuchar cómo Martha colocaba molesta la olla en el lavaplatos. Esperó una respuesta.

"Y exactamente¿qué se supone que eso significa?"

Jonathan se dio cuenta de que había ido demasiado lejos, y trató de retirar lo dicho.

"Nada."

"¿Acaso fue alguna indicación de que merece estar enfermo?"

"No."

"Bien."

Hubo silencio mientras Martha continuaba retirando los platos con más fuerza de la necesaria.

"Es sólo que..." Jonathan intentó de nuevo.

Clark se repitió mentalmente que su padre debería detenerse ahora.

Martha, probablemente para bien, no le dejó continuar.

"Es un joven, Jonathan, sólo unos años mayor que Clark. No sé que tenga, pero merece nuestra simpatía. ¿Correcto, Clark?"

"Sí, mamá."

Su padre lo miró por sobre el periódico, pero Clark sólo le sonrió en respuesta. Él sabía cuál era la respuesta correcta.

†††

Ése día en la escuela, todos hablaban de la mansión Luthor.

"Dos piscinas, una dentro de la casa, una afuera y una tina de baño." Pete estaba describiéndola con mucho entusiasmo. "Canchas de tenis y un gimnasio¿puedes imaginártelo?"

"Los caballos llegaron ayer." Dijo Lana casi soñando. "Árabes."

"Vamos chicos. No es tan especial. Suena ridículo." Dijo Clark, conteniendo su propios pensamientos que coincidían con los de sus amigos.

"Oh, vamos" Dijo Chloe. "¿No estás interesado?"

"No, no realmente."

"Sí, claro." Se burló Pete. "Como si no quisieras estar ahí si tuvieras la oportunidad de hacerlo."

"No, no lo haría." Protestó Clark. "De hecho voy a llevar productos de la granja hoy después de clases, y sólo los voy a entregar y me iré."

"¿QUÉ?" Chloe chilló en su oído. "Es decir..." Dijo corrigiéndose. "¿De verdad?"

"¿Y no vas a... revisar?" Pete sonaba incrédulo.

"Claro que no. Sólo voy a dejar los productos en la puerta y me voy a ir, al igual que con todos los demás."

"Sí, igual que con los demás." Dijo Pete con sarcasmo. "Sólo asegúrate de encontrar la puerta

correcta, hay como diez entradas."

"Dime si ves a Lionel Luthor." Chloe habló rápidamente. "Todo ese dinero¿te imaginas? Conocer a Lionel Luthor¿qué dirías?"

Clark la miró.

"Hace como cinco minutos creí que dirías Deja de envenenar nuestra tierra con tu malvada planta, hombre malvado. " Chloe se veía un poco apenada.

"Correcto. Eso está bien. Y dile que es algo criminal lo que consigue fuera de la ley." Añadió rápidamente.

Pete también habló.

"Pero dile también que la escuela necesita un gimnasio nuevo. Tú sabes, por si está buscando alguna nueva causa que sea deducible de impuestos."

"Y el vestidor de las chicas necesita ser renovado, ya está muy saturado." Lana pensó cuidadosamente. "También un laboratorio nuevo, especialmente después del accidente del nitrato sulfúrico."

"Bien, entonces primero le insulto y después le pido dinero."

Chloe le miró.

"Bueno, cambia el orden."

"Clark." Pete colocó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. "Clark, si algún rostro puede hacerlo, tú puedes."

Clark se detuvo, sin estar seguro si aquello era realmente un cumplido, mientras la campana sonaba para la primera clase. Pete sólo sonrió y se dirigió a su clase.

La escuela terminó sorprendentemente rápido. Todas las conversaciones eran un variante de la que había tenido en la mañana con Pete, Chloe y Lana. Clark creyó que nunca había escuchado tantos rumores en su vida. Adoraba vivir en un pueblo pequeño, pero... a veces...

Ahora estaba sentado en la camioneta roja de su padre, con los productos en la parte trasera, dirigiéndose a la mansión de Lionel. La orden era nada especial... leche fresca, huevos, pan, fruta envuelta cuidadosamente y algunas verduras. La gente rica era igual a todos los demás, pensó, recordando con un leve desprecio la discusión en la escuela.

A pesar de las anteriores palabras que dijo a sus amigos, no podía evitar admirar la mansión Luthor, _castillo_, se corrigió. Parecía algo sacado de una caricatura de Disney. Recordó las palabras de Pete acerca de encontrar la puerta correcta... de pronto le parecía un muy buen consejo.

Colocó la camioneta en la impecablemente blanca grava, estacionándola a propósito entre un Jaguar y un Mercedes. Tomó los productos y se dirigió hacia la entrada principal. Si cometía un error lo corregiría la próxima vez. Las pesadas puertas dobles de madera estaban hechas para intimidar con su tamaño, pero Clark, por ciertas razones, no se intimidaba tan fácilmente.

Tocó el timbre una vez, y cuando nadie apareció, golpeó ligeramente la puerta, con cuidado de no estropear la madera.

Después de cinco minutos, cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido, escuchó el ruido de los seguros siendo quitados, y se encontró frente a una mujer.

"Sí." Dijo sin abrir completamente la puerta. "¿Puedo ayudarle?"

Clark señaló los productos que traía en brazos.

"Soy Clark, estoy aquí para entregarle los alimentos que ordenó de la tienda de Freedy, en Villachica."

"Yo no ordené ningunos alimentos."

"Bueno, alguien lo hizo."

La mujer miró hacia el obscuro corredor.

"Buen, supongo que tendrás que pasar." Abrió la puerta permitiéndole a Clark pasar antes de volverla a cerrar y asegurarla. Clark permaneció allí, mirando la extraña obscuridad antes de que ella le indicara que la siguiera.

"Bien, vamos."

Él la siguió hacia el gigantesco vestíbulo principal, y luego a través de un largo pasillo zigzagueante. En algún lugar podía escuchar gritos y su escolta apresuró el paso.

"Vamos." Dijo rápidamente.

Después de tres puertas, dos pasillos y muchas escaleras, se encontró a sí mismo en la cocina más grande que jamás había visto. Cada superficie, desde las tres estufas hasta las dos barras de cinco metros de largo, resplandecían. Parado en el centro de todo, estaba un hombre aparentemente extremadamente irritado, afilando cuchillos y maldiciendo para sí mismo.

"Alfie." La guía de Clark dijo, impacientemente.

El hombre volteó.

"¿Tú ordenaste algunos comestibles?"

"Sí." Respondió. Un grueso acento francés cubriendo sus palabras de un modo extraño. "¿Están aquí?"

Clark avanzó un paso.

"¿Dónde las quiere?"

"Ahí está bien." Dijo señalando con un cuchillo la barra más cercana. "¿Tienes nar-ranjas?"

"Sí, eso creo." Clark, obedientemente, colocó las bolsas en la barra, mirando a través de ellas.

"Bien. Necesitaremos más. Trae más mañana. Él quiere jugo de naranja fresco." Alfie afiló los cuchillos un poco más fuertemente. "Un día... nar-ranjas, luego un día, uvas, un día, te diré qué, un día se va a resbalar el cuchillo..." Dijo con una sonrisa malévola. "C'est tout."

"Cállate, Alfie." Pero Clark se dio cuenta de que ella estaba de acuerdo. En algún lugar del fondo, Clark escuchó a una mujer gritar, sonaba vagamente como un 'Annie'.

Su guía brincó.

"Mira, tengo que regresar a trabajar¿puedes encontrar la salida tú solo?" Y se fue antes de que Clark pudiera responderle.

Alfie ya había regresado a trabajar, pelando y exprimiendo las naranjas, murmurando para sí mismo, ignorando por completo a Clark. Clark sólo permaneció allí por un momento, y luego se fue por donde vino. Primero las escaleras y después dos corredores¿correcto?

Le tomó aproximadamente cinco minutos el admitir que estaba total y completamente perdido. Aún tenía que encontrar las escaleras por las que había subido, y estaba seguro de que no debió haber virado a la derecha tantas veces. Esperanzadamente abrió otra puerta, sólo para encontrarse en otra habitación completamente diferente. Era más grande y, por primera vez desde que salió de la cocina, podía escuchar pequeños ruidos. Con el objetivo de pedir indicaciones para salir de ahí, comenzó a caminar hacia los sonidos.

Después de recorrer dos escaleras, los sonidos ya no eran tan pequeños. Se escuchaba como si alguien estuviera gritando. Pero era difícil ubicar el sonido, debido al eco que causaban los grandes espacios dentro de la casa. Dudó un poco, inseguro de hacia dónde ir, cuando inesperadamente, una puerta se abrió frente a él mientras alguien a quien vagamente como Annie salía corriendo casi chocando contra él y llorando. Pensó ir tras ella, pero la curiosidad le ganó y entró por la puerta que ella había dejado abierta. Los gritos ya habían dejado de escucharse.

La puerta daba a un pequeño pasillo. Clark caminó unos cuantos pasos y luego se detuvo, observando lo que debía ser el dormitorio más grande que había visto alguna vez. Era más grande que los salones de la escuela, probablemente era tan grande como el gimnasio. Si fuera posible, la habitación estaba aún más obscura que el resto de la casa. Lentamente avanzó observando los grandes vestidores y las mesas, y finalmente la enorme cama que permanecía en el centro de la habitación. Y sumido en la más profunda obscuridad, estaba el ocupante de la habitación. La figura estaba sentada en la cama gigante, con frazadas alrededor de su cintura, mirando a Clark con silencioso asombro.

Ambos permanecieron ahí en silencio por algunos momentos antes de que la figura en la cama hablara con voz ronca en casi un murmullo.

"¿Qué eres?"

Clark tendría tiempo después para preguntarse el por qué de aquellas palabras, pero ahora sólo se sorprendió al escucharse a sí mismo responderle automáticamente.

"Soy Clark. Clark Kent. Yo entrego los comestibles."

Y con eso se rompió el encanto.

Una extraña expresión se posó en el rostro que hacía unos momentos le había visto tan solemnemente. ¿Alivio¿Decepción?

"¿Comestibles?" Su tono era burlesco y cruel. "Fuera."

Clark no se movió.

"Me gustaría, pero, eh..."

"¡Fuera!"

"Si sólo me dejaras terminar..."

"¡No! FUERA."

"Yo sólo-"

"FUERA."

Más rápido de lo que Clark daría crédito, la figura tomó un vaso de la mesita más cercana y lo lanzó en dirección de él. Falló por más de un metro y Clark no se movió, más impresionado que otra cosa.

La otra persona ya estaba alcanzando un tazón, pero nunca lo tomó debido a que, de pronto, vio sus brazos atrapados fuertemente por Clark.

"¡Suéltame¡No me toques¿Sabes quién demonios soy?"

"Sí – Eres Lex Luthor¿y crees que me importa?"

"Debería. Podría destruirte." Lex siguió luchando, pero no pudo zafarse. "Dije. Que. No. Me. Toques." Gritó, antes de darse por vencido y caer de nuevo en la cama, provocando que Clark le soltara o le rompiera la muñeca. "Sólo. Sal. De. Aquí." Hubo una pausa en la que Clark no se movió. "AHORA."

Clark seguí inmóvil.

"¿Qué te sucede?" El enfado ya había abandonado su rostro, pero la irritabilidad seguía ahí. Intentó hablar tratando de ocultar el agotamiento y el cansancio de su voz sin tener éxito. "¿Estás sordo? No quiero que estés aquí."

"No me puedo ir."

Aquello atrajo la atención de Lex y le miró con un rastro de la intensidad inicial.

"¿Qué?"

"Como te intenté explicar: estoy perdido."

"Oh, Dios." Lex emitió un pequeño sonido mientras le daba la espalda a Clark, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada. Clark pudo ver su playera humedecida por el sudor en su espalda, acentuando las prominentes costillas y su columna vertebral.

"Así que si tú pudieras decirme cómo-" Hubieron más sonidos extraños desde la almohada. "¿Estás bien?" Clark preguntó dudando un poco.

Lex volteó de nuevo, dándole la cara y Clark se asombró al encontrarlo riendo, así que él también le sonrió abiertamente como respuesta.

"Ve... camina hacia la izquierda, baja dos veces por las segundas escaleras, camina por tres habitaciones y estarás en el vestíbulo principal."

"Gracias." Clark comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"¿Clark?"

"¿Sí?" Clark se detuvo y al volverse, encontró a Lex mirándole con una extraña expresión irreconocible en su rostro.

"Nada."

"Bien." Clark continuó caminando hacia afuera de la habitación. "Nos vemos mañana." Echó un vistazo a la expresión del rostro de Lex mientras salía de la habitación muy sorprendido y sonrió para sí mismo. Esto se podría poner interesante.

Continúa...

Némesis: Este capítulo fue traducido gracias a la colaboración de Claori


	2. Principios y finales 2

**HOLA A TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES Némesis Tsuki. A C L A R O: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ORIGINALMENTE ESCRITO EN INGLÉS. ESPERO, DE CORAZÓN, QUE LO DISFRUTEN. D : 1 6 0 5 8 6**

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Principios y Finales

Por: hoplesslyCLex

CAPÍTULO II

"¿Y¿Cómo te fue en la mansión Luthor hoy?"

Jonathan preguntó fingiendo indiferencia.

"Bien."

Clark estaba ayudando a su padre a reparar la cerca. Realmente podría terminarla en unos segundos, pero cuando su padre le ofreció su ayuda, le pareció una buena idea aceptarla. Ahora estaba enterrando los postes de la cerca firmemente mientras Jonathan colocaba la tierra alrededor de ellos.

"¿Viste... algo interesante?"

"Nop. No vi a Lionel."

Jonathan suspiró aliviado.

"Aunque conocí a Lex."

Las manos de Jonathan resbalaron sobre la pala que estaba sosteniendo.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso¿Te refieres a que lo viste?"

"Hablé con él, papá." Lex le había gritado más que hablado, pero pensó que lo que su padre no supiera, no le lastimaría.

"¿Y?"

"¿Y qué? Nada pasó."

"Bien."

Jonathan continuó apilando la suciedad. Pero Clark no quería dejar pasar el tema.

"¿Qué creíste que sucedería¿Que él sacaría un mapa mundial y me diría que acababa de comprar Sudamérica y que ahora iría por Australia?"

Jonathan sonrió ante la exageración de su hijo.

"¿Acaso soné tan paranoico?"

"Es sólo un chico, papá. Un chico enfermo. Me perdí, accidentalmente llegué a su habitación. Creo que es... bueno... pienso que se siente solo."

"¿Solo? Tiene una docena de sirvientes."

"No es lo mismo, papá."

Jonathan continuó trabajando con la pala, sin sorprenderse por la respuesta de su hijo.

"Bien. Pero recuerda: la razón por la que no es lo mismo, es porque él piensa que es mejor que ellos. Y no lo es."

"Eso lo sé."

"Y aún así, no confío en su padre. Arruinó la vida de la gente de por aquí, Clark."

"Lo sé."

"Y su planta. Tampoco confío en ella."

"¿Y en su hijo?"

"Tampoco confío en Lex." Dijo Jonathan. "Y te conozco Clark. Vas a ser amable con su hijo, y vas a tratar de ser su amigo sólo porque él necesita uno justo ahora."

"¿Pero?"

"Pero sí... bueno. Tú eres mi hijo y eres lo que más me importa, y es sólo que no veo cómo vas a salir de esto sin salir lastimado."

"Papá." Clark se detuvo, devolviendo la mirada seria de su padre. "Papá – tendré cuidado. Lo prometo."

Jonathan sólo sonrió, colocando su mano libre en el hombro de Clark.

"Sé que tendrás cuidado. Pero si necesitas ayuda..."

"La pediré, papá. Lo prometo."

"Bien." Jonathan asintió. "¿Crees que podrás terminar la cerca tú solo?"

"Estoy seguro." Respondió.

"De acuerdo, te veo en un rato entonces. Y no lo olvides."

"Sí, papá. No lo haré."

Clark avanzó considerablemente más rápido trabajando solo, no tenía que preocuparse por alguna persona que pudiera ver sus frenéticas acciones. De todas formas, sus pensamientos permanecían iguales. Lex necesitaba un amigo, él no necesitaba a Lex. En todo caso, aquélla era una relación de la cual podría salir perdiendo mucho menos que Lex. Terminó de enterrar firmemente el último poste en la tierra... satisfecho con su conclusión. Todo tenía un perfecto sentido. Excepto que no podía quitarse de la cabeza esa imagen de Lex la primera vez que lo vio, sentado en la cama, observándolo como si, de algún modo, supiera que Clark era diferente a todos los demás.

†††

Al día siguiente regresó con las naranjas que había prometido. Esta vez encontró la entrada que estaba más cerca de la cocina y después de dejar su cargamento con Alfie, inmediatamente se dirigió a la habitación de Lex. Esta vez no habían ruidos. Ya casi llegaba cuando vio que Annie se dirigía hacia él. De pronto se detuvo, sin saber cómo se suponía que debía hacer aquello. ¿Y si Lex no estaba¿O si estaba ocupado?

"Dejó instrucciones de que le esperara en el estudio."

"Bien." Dijo un poco inseguro.

"Sígame."

El estudio era casi tan grande como la habitación de Lex, decorado con rojos fuertes y terciopelo. Cuando estuvo solo, aquello le pareció algo agobiante y abrió las pesadas cortinas para revelar unas ventanas gigantes. Sonriendo con satisfacción al ver que el nivel de iluminación en la habitación se triplicaba, se dio a la tarea de abrir todas las ventanas. Pronto ya se encontraba respirando el fresco aire primaveral del campo.

"¿Contento?"

Clark volteó asustado. Claro... súper oído, cómo no, pensó, mientras veía a Lex recargado sobre el marco de la puerta.

"Es sólo que el lugar se veía... viejo."

"A mi padre no le gusta que muevan nada."

Clark se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué decir.

"A mí me gusta." Lex dio otro paso dentro de la habitación, haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor cuando todo el brillo del sol de la tarde le dio de lleno en el rostro. Se detuvo y cerró los ojos, absorbiendo lentamente la sensación del sol en su piel. Clark aprovechó la oportunidad para estudiarle. Esta vez llevaba un pantalón negro, un poco ancho, dando la impresión de que no siempre ha sido así de delgado, y una ligera playera de un azul profundo de un material que podría ser seda, sólo que no era tan brillante. Los obscuros colores, junto con el sol, resaltaban la pálida curvatura de su clavícula parcialmente expuesta, y luego su asombrosa falta de cabello. Clark volvió su vista al rostro de Lex y se encontró con que él también le estaba mirando.

"¿Es cáncer?"

Incluso después de tantos años la mano de Lex recorría inconscientemente su cabeza.

"Sí." Dijo silenciosamente, avanzando un paso más. "Pero perdí mi cabello mucho antes de eso." Lex escogió una silla que estaba bañada de luz, viendo hacia las amplias ventanas. "Estoy mejorando, o eso es lo que dicen." Dijo haciendo una mueca. "Si no te importa, no es un tema de conversación muy interesante para mí."

"Está bien." Clark miró alrededor y encontró a los caballos jugando enérgicamente en el potrero. Pensó en Lana y en cuánto le fascinaría estar tan cerca de ellos. Lex siguió su mirada.

"¿Te gustan los caballos?"

"Claro, eso creo."

"¿Quieres verlos?"

"Está bien."

Lex sonrió ante la falta de entusiasmo.

"¿Te gustan los autos?"

"Sí." La respuesta fue inmediata.

Diez minutos más tarde, Clark estaba al volante de un Porsche Boxster. El capote estaba abajo y Lex lo iba dirigiendo desde el asiento del copiloto. Clark no podía creerlo cuando Lex le ofreció el volante. Después de unos minutos llegaron finalmente a uno de los caminos pavimentados.

"Vamos Clark. Realmente no empieza a caminar sino hasta que llega a setenta." Era verdad. Clark podía sentirlo. El auto estaba hecho para correr. Cambió a tercera y pudo sentir cómo el auto brincaba en respuesta. A su lado, Lex estaba riendo. Sonrió mirando a ambos lados y cambió a cuarta. El velocímetro estaba situado arriba de las noventa millas por hora, mientras el auto llevaba a cabo su tarea perfectamente, como si fuera una parte de su cuerpo. Aquélla era la belleza de la precisión de la ingeniería alemana.

"Vamos Clark, el auto puede hacer mucho más que esto." Sus palabras fueron arrastradas por el viento tan rápido como salieron de su boca, pero Clark las escuchó y levantó la velocidad. Cambió a quinta. Si antes estaban manejando, ahora estaban volando, y el auto aún permanecía completamente obediente bajo sus manos, respondiendo perfectamente ante los sutiles movimientos.

Todo terminó muy pronto, y Clark estaba impresionado al mirar su reloj y darse cuenta de que una hora había pasado.

"Demonios."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Lex desenredándose de su apretado cinturón de seguridad.

"Mi papá va a matarme."

"¿Llegarás tarde para tus deberes?"

"¿Te estás burlando de mí?" Dijo lanzándole una rápida mirada.

"Sí."

Clark sonrió.

"De hecho necesita que le regrese la camioneta."

De pronto se dio cuenta de que el sol ya estaba casi completamente puesto. Volteó a ver a Lex para preguntarle algo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando y que aún vestía sólo la ligera playera que traía puesta cuando empezaron.

Pisó el freno deteniendo el auto completamente. Lex se preguntó por qué se detenían.

"Dios, cuidado con los frenos, esto no es un tractor."

"Tienes frío." Afirmó Clark.

Lex volteó su mirada estudiándolo.

"No más que tú."

"No seas cerrado, Lex. ¿Tienes algunas frazadas en la parte trasera¿Un sombrero¿Guantes?"

Lex se encogió de hombros.

"No sé."

"¡Dios!" Clark abrió el portaequipaje. "Toma." Dijo dándole una cosa negra a Lex. "Una manta." Lex la tomó y, a pesar de sus protestas anteriores, la desdobló y la colocó alrededor de su cuerpo. Clark no lo perdió de vista. Colocó el capote del auto nuevamente y encendió la calefacción.

"Regresemos."

Les tomó otra hora, en la que Lex había dejado de temblar, para el alivio de Clark, quien comenzaba a preocuparse, a parte de Lex, por su padre. El regreso fue en completo silencio y fue sólo cuando Clark estacionó el auto en la mansión que Lex habló.

"Oh, diablos." Lex se deshizo de la manta y del cinturón de seguridad. "Clark, por favor vete." Y con eso salió del auto antes de que Clark pudiera apagarlo, viendo cómo Lex se dirigía a saludar a una obscura figura que les estaba esperando.

"Señor Luthor." La voz era profunda. "¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Sí." Dijo despidiéndole.

"No debería estar fuera por tanto tiempo. Sus doctores no lo aprobarían."

"Era exactamente lo que necesitaba."

Hubo silencio, pero la figura asintió.

"Su medicamento le espera en su habitación."

La sombra de Lex asintió.

"Gracias, John."

"Lex." Llamó Clark, deteniendo a Lex.

"¿Sí?"

"Te veo mañana."

Y de nuevo estaba ese instante en el que vio su rostro iluminado por una sonrisa, haciendo que aquella escapada valiera la pena después de todo.

John esperó a que Lex estuviera dentro antes de volverse hacia Clark, quien ya estaba caminando hacia su camioneta.

"Señor Kent. Si es tan amable de darme un minuto."

No era una pregunta, y Clark le miró sorprendido ante la súbita nota de hostilidad.

"El señor Luthor es un hombre muy enfermo. Usted los sabe¿no es así?"

"Él me dijo que tenía cáncer, pero que sus doctores piensan que está mejorando."

"No está empeorando sería una mejor manera de decirlo. Él no tiene una gripe o un resfriado, ni siquiera tiene sarampión. Tiene un agudo caso de leucemia mieloide, se encuentra en su médula ósea. ¿Sabe cómo se trata esa enfermedad?" Clark sólo negó con la cabeza. "Envenenan el cuerpo entero, destruyendo las células sanas junto con las enfermas. Limpian completamente todo el sistema inmunológico. La gente con esta enfermedad muere más por el tratamiento que por la enfermedad. Él casi muere de pulmonía el mes pasado y sus conteos sanguíneos aún no están donde deberían."

Clark sólo permaneció en silencio recordado cómo Lex había estado temblando y se sintió mal por ello.

"El riesgo de esta enfermedad se clasifica como bajo, intermedio y alto." Continuó Joh. "El riesgo bajo significa que las posibilidades de sobrevivir son muchas. Intermedio significa que podría cambiar a riesgo bajo o alto. El alto significa que no tienes muchas probabilidades de salir de ahí. Él es de riesgo alto. Nadie creyó que siquiera saldría del hospital la primera vez, y ahora que salió, mi trabajo es mantenerlo afuera. Y no voy a permitir que usted o alguien más ponga en riesgo sus salud. ¿Entendido?"

Clark asintió.

"Sí. Entendido."

A pesar de estar retrasado, Clark manejó lentamente hacia su casa, y por primera vez realmente se preguntó qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

†††

"¡Clark!"

Como lo había predicho, su padre estaba esperándole. Clark salió de la camioneta, viendo que su madre también estaba ahí.

"Lamento lo de la camioneta, papá. Olvidé que la ibas a necesitar." Dijo Clark, tratando de adivinar el sermón que venía a continuación.

"¿Te encuentras bien¿Sucedió algo?" Sus padres ya estaban en el pasto. Caminando hacia él.

"Sí, no. No, nada sucedió. Sí estoy bien. Sólo lo olvidé... Perdimos la noción del tiempo."

"¿Perdimos¿Estuviste en la mansión de los Luthor todo el tiempo?"

"Sí. Él me dejó manejar su auto."

"Clark." Dijo Jonathan. "Probablemente no podemos pagar un neumático nuevo para ese auto¿y si algo hubiera sucedido?"

"Tiene seguro, papá."

"¿Le preguntaste?"

"Jonathan." Como siempre, su madre jugando el papel de pacificadora. "Estoy segura de que Lex no habría sido tan irresponsable como para dejar a Clark manejar sin el debido seguro."

"Sí." Dijo Clark débilmente.

Jonathan le miró sospechosamente.

"Creí que habíamos hablado de esto antes. Creí que habíamos sido claros."

"Sí, y estoy siendo cuidadoso."

"Pues no lo parece¿y ahora te la pasas saliendo con los Luthor? Nos pudiste haber avisado..."

"No estoy 'saliendo con los Luthor'." Contestó Clark, irritado. "Sólo con Lex. Además, no me hacen llamarles si me quedo más tiempo en casa de Pete o de Chloe."

"No es lo mismo."

"Es lo mismo." Insistió Clark. "Es exactamente los mismo."

"No es lo mismo..." Comenzó Jonathan.

"¿Por qué¿Porque es un Luthor?"

"¡SÍ!"

"Clark." Interrumpió Martha. "Lo que tu padre está tratando de decir es que conocemos a Chloe y a Pete. No conocemos a Lex."

Hubo un silencio en el que Clark sólo los observaba.

"¿Entonces, lo que están diciendo es que quieren conocer a Lex?"

"No." Jonathan dijo firmemente. "Eso no es lo que estamos diciendo."

"Creo que sí. Ella acaba de decir..."

"No, ella dijo..."

Martha miró de un lado al otro, entre su esposo y su hijo mientras discutían.

"De hecho." Dijo levantando la voz cuando no le hicieron caso. "DE HECHO..."

Clark y Jonathan se detuvieron y la miraron.

"De hecho..." Dijo hablando en tono normal. "Creo que es exactamente lo que dije. Clark, por favor, invítale a cenar en algún día de esta semana. Podemos cenar y ver una película, o algo."

Clark se dio un minuto para imaginar a Lex sentado en la cocina de su casa.

"No creo que sea buena idea."

Jonathan miró sorprendido a su hijo, quien había externado aquellas palabras.

"¿Por qué no?" Martha ya estaba en la casa. "Creo que es exactamente lo que deberíamos hacer."

"Francamente temo que me avergüencen."

"CLARK." Su madre le estaba mirando incrédula.

"No, no de ese modo." Clark negó vehemente. "No tú, sino mi papá. Va a echarlo a perder hablando mal del papá de Lex o del mismo Lex, o de lo que pasó hace veinte años."

"Él no va a hacer eso."

"No voy a hacer eso."

"Le vas a llamar 'Luthor'."

"Clark, no lo haré."

Jonathan estaba avergonzado de descubrir que su hijo tenía una opinión tan mala de sus modales.

Clark no parecía convencido.

"¿Entonces le preguntarás?"

"Sí, está bien. Le preguntaré mañana, para que venga el... ¿jueves?"

Martha asintió.

"Suena perfecto. Haré mi guisado especial y traeremos un postre del pueblo."

†††

Al día siguiente, cuando Clark fue a entregar los comestibles, la primera persona con la que se encontró fue John.

"¿Está Lex por aquí?"

"El amo Lex está dormido."

"Ah." Clark intentó esconder su decepción.

"No estoy dormido."

"Lex." Clark saludó a la figura que acababa de mostrarse detrás de John.

Evidentemente acababa de levantarse. Sus ropas, aunque no eran pijamas, se veían muy suaves, lanudas y cálidas, aún con los pies descalzos. Se veía... acariciable. Clark agitó su cabeza preguntándose de dónde había sacado ese pensamiento.

John frunció el ceño y volteó la mirada.

"Usted no va a salir hoy. Ha estado durmiendo desde que regresó ayer."

Clark miró a Lex, preocupado, quien no lo negó.

"Bien, veré la televisión."

Sin mirar atrás, Clark siguió a Lex fuera de la habitación.

Clark nunca veía el televisor a las cuatro de la tarde, y pronto se dio cuenta de que no se estaba perdiendo de algo. Programas de entrevistas y caricaturas. Lex cambió de canal una y otra vez, deteniéndose brevemente en CNBC y finalmente se detuvo en una repetición del Cosmos de Carl Sagan en el canal PBS.

"Toma." Clark sacó un arrugado papel para envolver ropa. "Te traje un regalo."

"¿Un regalo¿Para mí?" Lex se veía sorprendido.

Clark sólo asintió.

"Lo vi en una tienda e inmediatamente pensé en ti."

Lex lo abrió. Era una playera azul obscuro.

"Es... mmm... muy bonita."

"No Lex. Léela, tiene algo escrito."

"Ah, bueno. No estoy acostumbrado a tener literatura en mi ropa."

Obedientemente, Lex la colocó a lo largo del mueble.

"_Soy demasiado sexy para mi cabello_." Miró a Clark. "¿Inmediatamente pensaste en mí?"

Clark asintió.

"Sé que está hecha para los de cuarenta años, pero... ¿te gusta?"

Lex aún estaba observando extrañamente la playera, sin saber cuál sería la reacción correcta. Lentamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Sí. Me gusta. Realmente me gusta."

Lex volvió a doblarla, antes de volver a enfocarse en la televisión.

Los dos vieron el programa hasta que Carl, con su suave voz, explicó el origen del universo y habló del ciclista italiano que un día decidió pensar en la velocidad de la luz.

Clark se inclinó un poco para ver más de cerca el televisor. Por obvias razones, lo que sucedía en los límites posibles de la física le era de gran interés y aquí estaba alguien explicando lo que podía experimentar al acercarse a la velocidad de la luz. Era cautivante la idea de que él mismo podría ser capaz de hacer lo que durante años, los científicos sólo lo veían como teoría.

Lex se dio cuenta del interés de Clark.

"¿Te gusta la física?"

"Sí."

"A mí también." Lex respondió suavemente. "Aquí viene mi parte favorita."

Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras Carl comenzaba a discutir la paradoja de Eninstein.

"¿Puedes imaginarlo, Clark?"

No era una pregunta muy hipotética para él.

"No, la verdad no."

"Yo sí. Tomar un pequeño viaje, incluso unas cuantas horas, y cuando regreses, así de simple, todo es diferente, cientos de años habrán transcurrido."

"Pero Lex, no es reversible, no podrías regresar."

Lex le miró realmente confundido.

"¿Y para qué querría hacerlo?"

Para Clark, las razones eran obvias. Su vida estaba aquí y no cientos de años en el futuro. Su familia le pertenecía tanto como él pertenecía a su familia.

"John parece preocuparse por ti." Dijo Clark, cuidadosamente.

Lex le miró y casi rió.

"Ésa es una interesante forma de ponerlo."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"John..." Les respiró profundamente. "Es muy bien pagado por mi padre por cada semana que yo viva. Ciertamente sería desastroso para su balance financiero si yo expirara antes de tiempo."

Clark intentó cambiar de tema, regresando al asunto de Carl Sagan.

"¿Aún escribe libros?"

"No exactamente, murió de cáncer, una enfermedad en la médula ósea."

Y con eso Clark se dio por vencido y permanecieron en silencio durante el resto del programa hasta que Clark vio una tercera sombra en la habitación.

"Señor Luthor. Ya es hora."

"Lo sé." Respondió Lex irritado.

"Debo irme." Clark se puso de pie, un sexto sentido le decía que ninguno de ellos lo quería ahí en ese momento. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"¡Ah!" Dudó un poco estando en la puerta. "Casi lo olvido¿te gustaría venir a cenar mañana en la noche? A mis padres les gustaría que fueras."

Jonh ahora estaba de pie frente a Lex, pero Lex estaba viendo sólo a Clark. En sus ojos había sorpresa y un pequeño temor que Clark no comprendió. Lex tragó saliva.

"Sí. Por favor diles que eso me gustaría mucho."

Continúa...


	3. Principios y Finales 3

**HOLA A TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES Némesis Tsuki. A C L A R O: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ORIGINALMENTE ESCRITO EN INGLÉS. ESPERO, DE CORAZÓN, QUE LO DISFRUTEN. D : 1 6 0 5 8 6**

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Principios y Finales

Por: III

La cena estaba saliendo terriblemente.

Lex tenía mucho calor y se sentía incómodo. Traía puestas capas y capas de ropa y se sentía como en un horno. Y peor aún: en sus intentos de verse respetable con su exceso de ropa, se veía ridículo. No, eso no era del todo cierto. Parecía que estaba tratando de hacerles verse ridículos. Se había dado cuenta de eso cuando Martha abrió la puerta limpiándose las manos con su delantal diciéndole que Clark y Jonathan aún estaban terminando algunas tareas en el granero y que los esperara dentro.

La cena fue servida exactamente a las seis, otra cosa a la que no estaba acostumbrado. John le había hecho cumplir con algunos horarios de comidas, en los cuales comía hasta tarde para no interferir con el horario de sus píldoras. Buscó en su bolsillo la media docena de píldoras que debían ser tomadas con los alimentos, y se preguntó cómo iba a poder hacer aquello discretamente.

Miró cómo las flores que había traído casi nadaban en el enorme jarrón. Incluso aquel gesto había estado terrible. Martha le había preguntado de dónde eran las flores y él no supo. Haciendo demasiado obvio el hecho de que él no había tenido la más mínima cosa que ver con las flores aparte de entregarlas. Para ese entonces Jonathan y Clark entraron en la casa, aún sacudiendo el polvo de Kansas de sus botas mientras veían los zapatos de Prada de Lex.

La cena fue un jugoso trozo de carne que, con tan sólo mirarlo, Lex sabía que debió ser muy caro. Le correspondió uno de los trozos más grandes, acompañado de una generosa cantidad de papas fritas que cubrían el resto del plato.

"Se ve muy bueno, señora Kent." Dijo Lex intentando calmar su estómago revuelto. Se preguntó si podía pedir un poco de cerveza de jengibre. En lugar de eso, un enorme vaso con leche fue colocado frente a él y uno idéntico fue colocado frente a Clark.

"Claro que sí." Dijo Jonathan y sonrió a su esposa. "Pero no puedo dejarle todo el crédito a ella, las papas son mías."

"Lo único que aprendió en tres años de universidad." Aclaró Martha, finalmente sentándose con ellos en la mesa. "Bueno, no esperen, sólo se enfriará."

Lex logró darle dos mordidas, mientras frente a él, Clark bebía su vaso con leche hasta el fondo en un solo movimiento. Lex se dio cuenta de que Jonathan observaba que su plato estaba casi completo e iba a decir algo, pero él le interrumpió.

"Así que... señor Kent..." Lex precipitadamente abordó un tema de conversación común. "¿De qué universidad de graduó?"

"De la Universidad de Horticultura y Ganadería de Metrópolis." Respondió Jonatahn. "Realmente no necesité algo más. Siempre planeé ser granjero."

Lex no respondió aquello y el silencio volvió a hacerse presente, hasta que Martha, desesperadamente, lo rompió.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Clark?"

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos, de alguna manera Clark logró terminar su plato y servirse de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que describía su día muy detalladamente. Y Lex que pensaba que los chicos adolescentes no hablaban con sus padres. Él nunca lo hizo.

"...y bueno, básicamente eso sucedió en Química."

"¿No tienes hambre, Lex?"

Lex miró en su plato la comida que había únicamente picado durante el monólogo de Clark. No había forma alguna de que pudiera comer eso. Había olvidado lo que era comer normalmente, qué acostumbrado se había vuelto a sus comidas preparadas especialmente para él. Cómo dependía de ellas...

"No." Admitió finalmente. "La verdad no, aunque realmente está excelente, creo que simplemente no tengo apetito."

"¿Qué hiciste hoy?"

"Papá." Clark intentó llamarlo por lo bajo. Pero no funcionó.

Lex había dormido hasta las diez, hora en que John le despertó para volar a Metrópolis para sus estudios sanguíneos semanales y tratar un nuevo medicamento. Había regresado a las tres de la tarde y había dormido un poco más. Definitivamente no era un tema de conversación que quisiera abordar.

"No mucho."

Jonathan hizo un pequeño sonido, sin duda pensando en el lujo de la gente que se pasaba el día haciendo nada.

Lex se sentía demasiado agotado para discutir. Deseaba estar en algún otro lugar. El observar cómo la comida se enfriaba y endurecía de pronto le provocaba náuseas. Pensó en su habitación, donde estaría sólo y a salvo, de pronto lo extrañaba.

Martha se levantó para revisar algo en la estufa y una fresca ola de nuevos olores le asaltó. De pronto se levantó de a mesa.

"Yo… eh… necesito un poco de aire fresco."

Sin esperar alguna reacción de los presentes, Lex salió de la casa sosteniéndose del barandal justo a tiempo para vomitar lo poco que había comido hoy. Cuando terminó, descansó su frente en la fría piel de sus brazos desnudos, esperando recuperar el aliento.

"Lex."

Estaba esperando escuchar esa voz.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?"Odiaba la forma en que se escuchaba su voz después de enfermar. Tan delgada.

"Lo suficiente." Escuchó el crujir de la madera cuando Clark se acercó. "Debiste haber dicho algo."

"¿Qué? ¿Exactamente qué podría haber dicho?"

Clark se movió incómodo.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

Lex asintió ligeramente, pues su cabeza aún descansaba en sus brazos.

"Es sólo un nuevo medicamento... Creo que sólo me iré a casa. Puedo llamar a John, él vendrá."

"No, está bien." Dijo Clark suavemente. "Sólo déjame traer tu abrigo."

Le escuchó irse y regresar unos minutos más tarde. Lex no se movió cuando sintió su abrigo sobre sus hombros y unas manos sobre ellos. Automáticamente se tensó, pero en vez de alejarse, las manos le apretaron un poco más fuerte. Era reconfortante.

"Clark." Comenzó.

"Soy yo." Martha dijo. "Clark aún está dentro. Yo quería disculparme…"

Lex se levantó, alejándose un poco.

"No, yo lo siento, por no haber podido terminar la cena, realmente estuvo…" Pero el sólo hecho de mencionar la comida le causaba una revoltura en el estómago y no pudo continuar.

"No te preocupes por eso. Debí darme cuenta, tienes una dieta especial que debes seguir, ¿no es así? Leí acerca de ella en una revista, una dieta macro…" Dudó un poco.

"Macrobiótica." Lex lo dijo por ella. "Y algo de hierbas."

"Además, no fue exactamente desperdiciada." Martha dijo sonriendo. "Creo que Clark está terminándola en este momento." Volvió a dudar. "Ven adentro por un rato. Prometo no obligarte a comer algo más."

Lex dijo algo.

"¿Perdón?"

"Normal. Yo sólo quiero… quiero que sea normal." Dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano hacia Martha, pero sin decir más pudo darse cuenta de que Lex se refería no sólo a esa noche. "O por lo menos que termine." Intentó de nuevo. "O simplemente quisiera no estar aquí, o que nadie estuviera aquí, así no tendría que fingir."

"Está bien. Nadie está aquí para juzgarte."

"¿De verdad?" Había amargura cubriendo un sentimiento más profundo que Martha no podía reconocer. "La mitad de la gente de este pueblo probablemente cree que merezco esto."

"Eso no es cierto."

Lex continuó como si no hubiera sido interrumpido.

"Es un poco injusto culparlos cuando crees que-" Pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo a quién se lo estaba diciendo. "Creo que sólo debería irme."

"Quédate, haré un poco de té de menta, le caerá bien a tu estómago."

Lex aún permanecía inmóvil mientras sus ojos viajaban en dirección de la cocina.

"No eres tú." Dijo Martha. "No eres tú quien no le agrada a Jonathan."

"Es mi padre."

"No, no realmente. Clark es adoptado, ¿sabes?"

Lex levantó la mirada ante el súbito cambio de tema.

"No, no lo sabía."

"Bueno, pues así es. Jonathan y yo no pudimos… no podemos…" Corrigió. "…tener hijos. Y después, como un milagro, Clark llegó a nuestras vidas. Era un pequeño muy especial. Pero creo que todos los padres piensan eso."

"Sí." La voz de Lex era extrañamente débil. Pero Martha no se dio cuenta de eso, pues ya estaba perdida en los recuerdos.

"Como sea, Clark… él es el mundo para nosotros, sacrificaríamos mucho por él, realmente lo daríamos todo… pero ahora está creciendo, y Jonathan y yo aún estamos comprendiendo que ya no podemos protegerle de todo."

"De mí." El tono de Lex hizo a Martha levantar la mirada.

"Sí, de ti. Pero no de la forma en que tú crees. Le agradas a nuestro hijo, Lex, y él te ha escogido para ser su amigo, y nadie, ni siquiera Jonathan o yo, tiene el derecho de cuestionar eso. Después de todo…" Sonrió. "… de algún modo él también nos escogió aquella vez hace tantos años." Dijo agitando un poco su cabeza para regresar al presente. "De todas formas, es por eso que eres bienvenido en nuestro hogar. Y es por eso que quiero que te quedes. ¿Lo harás?"

"Sí." Lex respiró profundamente. "Gracias."

Lex siguió a Martha de regreso dentro de la casa. Donde se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, Clark había terminado con su comida y había retirado los platos de la mesa. Cualquier señal de comida había sido borrada.

"Clark." Martha le ordenó y vio divertida cómo Clark saltó. "Lex se va a quedar un poco más."

Desde la mesa de la cocina Jonathan levantó la mirada, pero al escuchar el tono de la voz de su esposa guardó silencio.

"Por favor, haz un poco de té." Continuó Martha. "Deben haber hojas de menta en el especiero."

Clark asintió.

"Jonathan, necesito ayuda allá arriba."

Jonathan miró alrededor.

"¿Ahora?"

"Sí."

Jonathan siguió obedientemente a Martha hacia el segundo piso.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Clark había llenado un recipiente y ahora sólo esperaba que el agua hirviera.

"Un poco." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Me comí el resto de tu cena."

"Bien." Lex no estaba realmente poniendo atención a lo que le estaba diciendo.

"Habría estado bien."

"¿Eh?"

"Si hubieras dicho algo habría estado bien."

Lex permaneció en silencio.

"Lo que quiero decir es que no habría sido mucho peor, ¿o sí?"

Lex reflexionó en que Clark _nada_ sabía de estar realmente enfermo.

"Bueno." Dijo. "Creo que habría podido vomitar todo sobre tus padres."

"No me importa, Jonathan." Escucharon la enojada voz de Martha por toda la casa. "Él es un invitado en nuestro hogar. La hospitalidad solía significar algo en esta casa. Estoy cansada de esta conversación."

Incómodos, Clark y Lex apartaron la mirada.

"Oh, no seas ridículo, ellos no pueden escucharme."

"¿Té, Lex?" Le ofreció Clark.

"Por favor." Respondió por lo bajo.

"Sí, sé qué es lo que tiene ese chico, se lo pregunté a Clark."

Lex le miró y Clark sólo pudo sonrojarse, tratando de disculparse con la mirada. Sin poner atención, agregó tres cucharadas de azúcar al té de Lex.

"¿Qué se supone que significa ese gesto? Así que es homosexual, y no es asunto nuestro, no voy a tener este tipo de mentes cerradas en mi casa."

Esta vez Lex fue quien bajó la mirada hacia el mantel, con sus orejas completamente rojas.

"Por supuesto que estoy preocupada por Clark."

Clark se sirvió un poco de té, esperando que su madre no revelara algo que no debiera.

"Pero en este momento estoy más agradecida de tener a un hijo tan dulce, responsable y capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Y tú también deberías estarlo."

"Así que te agradecería que dejaras de tratarle como si estuviera en un juicio."

Clark habló a Lex por lo bajo en la siguiente pausa.

"Mamá va a ganar."

Finalmente Lex pudo mirar a Clark nuevamente.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque ella tiene la razón." Clark sonrió dulcemente a Lex. Lex no tuvo tiempo de pensar a qué se refería porque casi inmediatamente escuchó los pasos en la escalera.

Clark colocó la taza de Lex junto a él e inmediatamente se dirigió a la cocina para continuar secando los trastes. Martha entró seguida de Jonathan, quien miró resignado a Lex.

"Renté una película la otra noche, ¿te gustaría verla con nosotros?"

No eran las mejores palabras para iniciar una amistad, pero al menos era un comienzo.

"Sí, señor."

Cuando la película hubo terminado, la luna brillaba afuera con toda su fuerza. Clark acompañó a Lex hasta su auto.

"¿Estás seguro de que puedes manejar?"

Lex asintió.

"Sí, estoy bien."

"¿Te sientes bien?"

"Bueno, aparte de ser cuidado por tu madre, estoy bien."

Clark sólo sonrió.

"No puede ser tan malo."

Lex se detuvo, sin saber qué responder ante aquello.

"Hoy fui con el doctor."

"Sí." Clark dijo suavemente.

"Dijo que mis niveles están subiendo, que parece que el medicamento tendrá que esperar."

Clark sintió ganas de sentarse, pero en lugar de ello, avanzó un paso hacia Lex.

"Eso es excelente."

Lex trató de alejarse, pero Clark avanzó con él.

"Lex." Dijo suavemente.

"¿Sí?"

"No te muevas."

Y con eso, Clark se inclinó suavemente y le besó.

Continúa...


	4. Principios y finales 4

**A C L A R O: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ORIGINALMENTE ESCRITO EN INGLÉS. ESPERO, DE CORAZÓN, QUE LO DISFRUTEN. D : 1 6 0 5 8 6**

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Principios y Finales

Por: hopelesslyCLex

(El correo de la autora es hopelesslyCLex en y a h oo .c o m No lo pongo porque el arroba no sale. Gracias.)

CAPÍTULO IV

Al principio había sido algo extraño. La peculiaridad de aquella noche, cuando frente al auto de Lex, afuera de la casa, Clark le había sostenido firmemente y le había besado. En aquel momento Lex había olvidado que estaba enfermo, que se suponía que debía ser un cadáver pudriéndose a dos metros bajo tierra. En lugar de eso sintió como si finalmente estuviera despertando, como si hubiera estado dormido desde que llegó al hospital, quizá desde antes de eso, sólo para tomar su primer aliento en ese momento exacto.

Esa noche había preocupado a John, se sentía demasiado eufórico, demasiado emocionado como para dormir. Estaba muy vivo. Al diablo Einstein, al diablo Darwin y las leyes naturales del mundo y del universo; esa noche ninguna de ellas se aplicaban a él. Quería jamás volver a dormir, jamás volver a perder un momento de su vida.

Clark fue a verlo al día siguiente después de la escuela, todo sonrisas e inocencia. Y por un devastador segundo Lex se preguntó si en realidad había sucedido. Pero de pronto Clark tomó su mano y lo llevó fuera de la mansión y nunca la dejó ir después de eso.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas, la primavera se convirtió en verano y con un mejor clima llegó la oportunidad de pasar más y más tiempo al aire libre. Ellos dos, ya fuera a pie, a caballo o en auto, exploraron todo el territorio de Lex y después exploraron más allá de él, observando cómo el mundo cambiaba de estación del año. Clark había pasado toda su vida en el pueblo, rescatando pájaros caídos de sus nidos durante años, pero Lex... bueno Lex nunca había pasado una primavera o un verano fuera de su casa.

"¿Sabes?" Dijo Lex una vez. "Nunca he escalado un árbol."

"¿QUÉ?" Clark se detuvo incrédulo.

"No. Nunca."

Y Clark retrocedió por un segundo, mirando todo a su alrededor, buscando algo en particular.

"Ahí."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Lex.

"Ahí vamos."

"¿A dónde?"

"A aquel árbol." Clark señaló el más grande que había.

"¿Por qué?"

"Dios, Lex. Para ser un genio algunas veces eres muy lento."

"Mira Clark." De pronto Lex señaló en la dirección contraria. "¡Una extraña golondrina de cuello rojo!"

Mientras Clark volteaba, Lex corrió hacia el árbol.

"Ahora quién es el maldito genio..." Gritó antes de llegar al árbol.

Clark pudo haberlo perseguido, pero unos escasos segundos después de que Lex corriera Clark se dejó caer al suelo en un ataque de risa.

Habían escalado el árbol juntos, Clark fingiendo necesitar la ayuda de Lex para impulsarse hacia la primera rama y después ayudando a Lex a subir tras el. Lex tomó la delantera ansiosamente en ese punto, escalando más y más alto dentro del denso follaje hasta que casi, inesperadamente, estaba en la cima del árbol, sentado sobre las hojas, deleitándose con el bello paisaje de la vasta extensión de campo que se desplegaba a sus pies.

Clark lo acompañó en otra rama unos segundos después.

"Esto... es algo más¿no?"

"Es hermoso."

Podían ver las extensiones de cosechas, el ganado, los potreros para los caballos...

"Puedes ver nuestra granja si miras con atención." Clark señaló una casa en miniatura y su granero a distancia.

Ahí el viento era más fuerte y a Lex le fascinó sentirlo a flor de piel.

"Todo está vivo¿no?"

Clark deslizó cuidadosamente su brazo alrededor de Lex, sosteniéndole mientras le jalaba hacia su rama.

"Sí." Susurró en el oído de Lex. "Todo."

Le había sostenido firmemente mientras se besaban, y después sólo rió cuando Lex miró hacia abajo y le hizo la misma pregunta que él mismo le había hecho a su padre cuando tenía cinco años y había escalado demasiado alto.

"¿Y cómo bajo?"

Era una increíble forma de conocerse el uno al otro. Clark aprendió a reconocer los humores de Lex, a saber cuándo había sido presionado demasiado, a comprender que cuando Lex súbitamente permanecía inmóvil y serio, no era culpa suya. Aprendió que los malos días de Lex eran independientes de lo que Clark hiciera o dijera, y que algunas veces, Lex sólo necesitaba estar solo. A cambio, Lex le enseñó a contar los días, en vez de ver a la vida como una gigante línea continua porque no lo era, estaba hecha de pequeños momentos discretos.

Una vez cada determinado tiempo, explicó Lex, susurrando en la oreja de Clark, talvez una vez al año, vives un momento perfecto, y sientes que moverías cielo y tierra por permanecer en él para siempre. Y si realmente tienes suerte, susurró Lex, talvez una vez en la vida vivirás un día como ése. Un día entero hecho de momentos perfectos. ¿Te lo imaginas?

Y Clark, acurrucado, sintiendo los dedos de Lex en su cabello, pensó que sí podría.

†

"¿Quieres que haga qué?" Lex no estaba seguro de haber escuchado a Clark correctamente.

Era un buen día. Estaban paseando alrededor de uno de los tantos campos Luthor. Eran principios de verano, pero había habido una fresca brisa en el aire aquella mañana que había dejado a Lex sintiéndose ligeramente sofocado y le había obligado a vestir grandes suéteres. Aún así, con el sol calentando su piel expuesta, se sentía placenteramente relajado, con su cabeza recargada sobre el estómago de Clark y el resto de su cuerpo sobre la suave y verde alfombra de pasto joven. Clark vestía únicamente una delgada playera y casi parecía algo descaradamente íntimo la forma en que podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Clark bajo su cabeza.

"Ya me escuchaste: ven a plantar árboles conmigo."

"Sabes que esta conversación es ridícula." Lex intentó voltear para ver el rostro de Clark, pero se decía a sí mismo que aquello no estaba sucediendo, así que volvió a relajarse.

"Lex¿qué sabes realmente sobre plantar árboles?"

"Estoy muy seguro de que nada."

"Sí, eso pensé." Clark esperó un poco.

Lex hundió su cabeza en el estómago de Clark en señal de venganza, provocándole un ataque de risa.

"Oh, Dios, Lex. Me haces cosquillas, detente." Logró decir entre aliento y risa, pero ahora Lex también estaba riendo, lo que sólo empeoraba la situación. Desesperado, Clark finalmente rodó sobre sí mismo para escapar, sólo para abrir los ojos momentos después y ver que Lex se lo impedía con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

Clark apenas pudo levantar los brazos para poder alejarse y al mismo tiempo evitar que Lex cayera al piso. Lex rodó hacia un lado para quedar arrodillado, aún riendo. Su boja semiabierta permitía ver sus blancos dientes y su lengua color frambuesa. Esta vez, Clark le tomó del suéter y le jaló hacia abajo para poder saborearlo con su propia boca. Lex le besó ansiosamente, tomado las manos de Clark entre las suyas y entrelazando sus dedos.

Finalmente se separaron por falta de aire y Lex se dejó caer a un lado de Clark, quedando la mitad de su cuerpo sobre Clark y la otra mitad sobre el pasto con las piernas de ambos entrelazadas. Permanecieron así por un rato. Clark se acercó más al cuerpo de Lex rodeándole con un brazo mientras Lex hundía su rostro en el negro cabello de Clark.

"¿Es en serio¿Plantar árboles?"

Clark podía sentir las vibraciones en su cabeza cuando Lex hablaba y se estremeció ante tal sensación.

"No tienes que plantar tantos árboles." Le explicó Clark. "El mes pasado me ofrecí como voluntario para ayudar y me sentiría muy mal si lo cancelo a estas alturas."

Implícitamente, Clark estaba diciendo que no quería pasar un solo sábado lejos de Lex.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Sólo un día. Nos levantamos temprano y nos vemos en el centro, después conducimos a las afueras de la ciudad, plantamos árboles todo el día y regresamos a casa."

"Y se nota que quieres hacer esto¿por qué?" Lex creyó que sabía el porqué, pero aún así quería escucharlo.

La mano de Clark se asió de la cintura de Lex y lo retuvo firmemente hacia abajo, mientras volteaba su cuerpo para quedar sobre él.

"Porque una vez que lleguemos, nos repartiremos en parejas, donde estaremos a muchos kilómetros lejos de la civilización, todo el día."

Los ojos de Lex brillaron con codicia.

"¿Y es por una buena causa¿no?"

"Absolutamente."

"De acuerdo." Aceptó Lex.

Clark se sorprendió ante su respuesta.

"No le va a gustar a John."

"Al diablo John." Sus ojos brillaron nuevamente y Clark sintió que dejaba de respirar.

"¿Cómo vas a—"

"Le diré que la causa son los pequeños árboles."

"Tu filantrópico carácter inspira—" Pero Clark fue interrumpido por un rápido movimiento de las caderas de Lex al intentar invertir sus posiciones. Clark le dejó ser, aprovechando la posición en la que se encontraban los codos y rodillas de Lex para acariciar su piel por debajo del suéter, abrazándole de la misma forma en que Lex le abrazaba sobre él.

"Ah, cállate." Gruñó Lex suavemente.

Así, tirado en el pasto con el peso de Lex sobre su cuerpo y sintiendo sus manos como si tuvieran vida propia al sentir la piel de Lex rozando la suya, Clark pensó que jamás había sido tan feliz.

†

"No."

"Sí."

"Creo que es un poco tarde para esta conversación." Dijo Lex en su tono más odioso. El sol aún no salía y se suponía que en veinte minutos debía encontrarse en el centro de Smallville con Clark y el resto de los "ecologistas".

"Siempre te ha estado prohibido." John seguía de necio y Lex sentía que su mal humor estaba comenzando a crecer.

"Voy a ir. De hecho ya me voy."

"Lo prohíbo. Los doctores no lo aprobarían."

"Qué mal." Dijo Lex sin importarle la opinión de ellos. "Además, todos dicen que es importante que yo sienta que aún tengo el control sobre mi vida. Esto es lo que quiero hacer."

"No sabes nada de esa gente¿qué tal si están enfermos¿Y si te contagian?"

"Es mi decisión. Quiero correr el riesgo."

"¿El plantar árboles vale tu vida?"

Hubo un silencio en que ambos se miraron fijamente. De pronto los ojos de John le miraron con sospecha.

"Mira, tengo que irme."

En unos cuantos pasos ya le había dado la vuelta a John y estaba en la salida de la casa, se dirigía al estacionamiento. Demonios, no había salido como lo esperaba, a pesar de su aparente victoria, de algún modo sentía que había perdido. Con una última mirada de inconformidad hacia su casa, Lex subió a su auto y se fue.

Clark ya se encontraba en el lugar acordado esperándole, probablemente ésa era la razón por la cual no se habían ido sin él. Rápidamente saludó a todos y lanzó su mochila hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta que ya esperaba por ellos y luego subió él, mientras se daba cuenta de que todos le veían.

Había gente de edades de la de Clark, hasta algunos en medio de los cincuentas, con playeras de 'Hello Kitty' hasta ropa tipo militar.

"Hola." Dijo un poco culpable. "Lo siento."

"Hola." Respondieron todos.

Clark se acomodó y, después de asegurarse de no sentarse sobre algo filoso, Lex se sentó junto a él.

"¿Estás bien?"

Lex sólo le sonrió, dejando atrás lo de John.

"Bien."

Les tomó dos horas el llegar a las pequeñas colinas en las que iban a plantar. Aún era temprano y las conversaciones eran escasas. La mayoría de la gente trataba de ajustarse al desvelo y al nuevo día. Un termo lleno de café caliente fue pasado entre todos, y Lex, imaginando los millones de gérmenes que tendría, decidió abstenerse, de todas maneras no debía consumir cafeína.

Estuvo cabeceando durante todo el viaje, y antes de que se diera cuenta ya habían llegado a su destino y estaba junto a los demás voluntarios, habiéndoseles asignado ya su sección y dos bolsas de pequeños árboles.

"Vamos, sígueme." Clark le guió hasta su área asignada.

Le tomó algo de tiempo aprender la técnica, pero Clark la captó rápidamente y muy pronto se ajustó a un cómodo ritmo de trabajo.

Toma un árbol.

Busca un punto adecuado.

Golpea el suelo para despejarlo.

Escarba, haz un hueco y coloca el árbol.

Cierra el hueco con la tierra.

Vuelve a empezar.

Después de unos minutos, Clark sintió que su cuerpo ya se había calentado para la tarea y su mente se había despejado. Al lado suyo se encontraba Lex trabajando igual de silencioso que él, y Clark frenó un poco su ritmo para trabajar igual que Lex. Después de aproximadamente media hora, Clark notó que Lex trabajaba más lento.

"¿Descansamos?"

"Sí." Lex dijo aliviado. "Traje algo para el descanso en mi mochila."

Clark se dirigió hacia las mochilas y buscó entre las cosas de Lex, encontrando un contenedor de plástico con su comida y uno con néctar de manzana cien por ciento natural. Buscó más adentro y encontró un cuaderno.

"¿Qué es esto?"

Lex le miró y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

"Es sólo una cosa."

Clark se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo algo entrometido, pero la curiosidad le ganó y lo abrió. Lo que vio le robó el aliento. Ahí, con la fecha del lunes en que entró por accidente a la habitación de Lex, habían bocetos, el más reciente era del día de ayer. Reconoció la mirada llena de satisfacción de su propio rostro.

"Lex."

Lex le miró a la defensiva.

"Son... son asombrosos." Clark continuó hojeando su cuaderno. "¿Es así como me ves?"

Lex sólo asintió. Algunos de los bocetos eran unas simples líneas, otros más eran trabajos más detallados.

"Son hermosos. Eres un artista."

"Mi madre lo era. Para mí sólo es algo interesante." Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"No, de verdad son increíbles."

Lex extendió su mano y Clark se vio obligado a regresarle su cuaderno de dibujo.

"¿Vas a hacer algunos hoy?"

"Pues..." Lex se sentó en el suelo junto a su mochila. "Realmente no creí que fuera a tener éxito plantando árboles." Dijo mirando culpablemente a sus pocas recién sembradas plantas, enfiladas tristemente en su nuevo hogar.

Clark contuvo una risita.

"No fue exactamente por eso que te traje aquí."

"No creí que fuera por eso." Murmuró Lex, haciendo a un lado su cuaderno para ocuparse de Clark, quien le empujó suavemente hacia abajo de nuevo, tomando en su otra mano el cuaderno de Lex.

"Te propongo un trato. Yo haré el trabajo de los dos, si tú me haces un dibujo."

"¿Cuál es el punto?" Dijo Lex frunciendo el ceño.

Clark se agachó y depositó un beso en su frente.

"Quiero que me lo des cuando hayas terminado."

"De acuerdo." Lex aún estaba algo incrédulo. "¿Eso es todo?"

"Bueno..." Clark pensó por un momento. "Más vale que sea bueno. Tienes aproximadamente cinco horas."

Lex asintió considerando el trato.

"Ya sé qué es lo que quiero dibujar."

Después de eso, Clark le dejó, colocando la bolsa de Lex sobre su hombro junto a la suya y regresó a donde estaba trabajando. Ya en el lugar, aceleró un poco el ritmo, lo suficiente para terminar sin causar sospechas. De todas formas, se dio cuenta de que Lex estaba absorto en su dibujo.

†

"Y... ¿qué te parece?"

Lex estaba recostado sobre un brazo de Clark y una frazada los cubría a ambos. Clark ya había terminado con el último árbol y sólo esperaban el silbido que los reuniría de regreso en la camioneta.

Clark tomó cuidadosamente el dibujo de las manos de Lex, cuyos dedos estaban llenos de grafito, y lo vio desde un mejor ángulo. A primera vista parecía un simple dibujo en perspectiva de Clark parado en algún lugar, pero su rostro era casi puramente angelical. Contuvo el aliento.

"Lex – es..." Increíble. Ésa era la palabra, pero no quería decirla. Lex le había hecho verse casi místico. Intocable.

"Así es como te vi."

"¿Cuándo?" Clark tenía problemas para mantener su voz normal. Lex le había puesto algo que había asustado a Clark, algo que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Lex pudiera percibir: un sentido de triste impotencia.

"El primer día, cuando te vi y de repente estabas parado ahí. Pensé... pensé que no eras real. Te veías tan... así."

Clark sólo observó el dibujo, rogando que Lex no pudiera ver temblar sus manos.

"Es hermoso, Lex."

"Mmm..." Clark no debía preocuparse, Lex no le estaba poniendo atención. "¿Clark?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Crees que es posible hacer que este día dure para siempre?"

Y Clark, sentado ahí con su barbilla recargada en la cabeza de Lex, pensó en Einstein y la relatividad, talvez sí podía, si lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas.

El agudo sonido del silbido de sus compañeros destrozó sus ilusiones.

"Supongo que no." Fue todo lo que dijo, mientras Lex y él se levantaban y comenzaban a reunir sus cosas con cuidado para no olvidar algo.

†

Era sólo poco más de media noche cuando Lex llegó a su casa. Nunca se había sentido tan cansado ni tan feliz. Había subido a la camioneta de regreso, donde todos se colocaron de una manera tan amontonada que nadie sabía en donde estaban los brazos de cada quien. Alguien sacó una guitarra y comenzó a tocar una melodía, mientras todos los demás cantaban desafinadamente.

Lex sólo se había recargado sobre Clark y dejó que los sonidos le arrullaran, sintiéndose feliz de estar ahí. De regreso a casa se habían detenido en Taco Bell, y se sorprendió a sí mismo porque había logrado comer la mitad de la comida sin querer vomitar. Aquello, según Clark, no había sido algo fácil de lograr.

Habían regresado una vez más a la camioneta, con más frazadas para todos, pues la temperatura había caído y algunas nubes comenzaron a condensarse en el cielo. Así, escuchando la suave conversación que tuvo lugar, Lex se quedó dormido.

Y ahora estaba de regreso en casa, seguramente con John muy enojado y esperando por él. Con un último suspiro estacionó el auto en su lugar. Pasando por alto la entrada principal para entrar por la lateral.

Aunque... no podía mentir, lo único que quería era dormir. Estaba demasiado exhausto por el esfuerzo de todo el día. Podía sentir como si caminara en agua tan sólo al moverse.

Había más luces encendidas que de costumbre, aunque no se sorprendió tanto, pues John podía haber hecho todo un drama del hecho de estarle esperando. También había música, lo cual le pareció extraño, ya que no recordaba que John fuera afín a Wagner.

Más tarde culparía, de todas las cosas que estaba pasando por alto, a su cansancio. Se dirigió hacia el estudio para avisarle a John que ya había regresado. Pero se detuvo en seco ante el panorama que le daba la bienvenida. Todo su cansancio y su objetivo de llegar a la cama se esfumaron.

"Hola, Lex."

"Padre."

Y todo lo que pudo pensar fue que ya era más de media noche, así que, de todas formas, tuvo su día perfecto.

Continúa...


	5. Principios y Finales 5

**A C L A R O: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ORIGINALMENTE ESCRITO EN INGLÉS. ESPERO, DE CORAZÓN, QUE LO DISFRUTEN. D : 1 6 0 5 8 6**

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Principios y Finales

Por: V

Lex dio otro paso hacia la habitación sigilosamente. Evitar a su padre siempre era un error.

"Hoy recibí un mensaje de emergencia de John." Dijo Lionel. "Así que, naturalmente, me apresuré a venir aquí pensando que estabas en el umbral de la muerte. Y en lugar de eso..." Mordió su labio como si estuviera ofendido. "En lugar de eso me encuentro con que estás plantando árboles con un montón de sobrantes hipies."

Lex no se movió mientras su padre se levantaba de su asiento. Había sido hacía mucho tiempo, pero no lo había olvidado.

"¡ÁRBOLES!" Gritó Lionel de repente. Lex casi se asustó. Casi. Lionel se recuperó. "Así que, por supuesto que creo que debe haber algún error, debe haber alguna otra explicación. Algún otro hombre calvo haciéndose pasar por mi hijo."

"No hay ninguna otra explicación." Lex dijo por lo bajo. Su padre no estaba enojado por eso. Había algo más.

"Esa no es respuesta."

Claro que no lo era, pero Lex sabía que era mejor no dar la verdadera razón, incluso aunque tratara de averiguar realmente de qué se trataba aquello. De pronto recordó a John, la mirada en sus ojos cuando se fue esa mañana, y un estremecimiento de miedo recorrió su espalda. La ausencia de John empeoraba su situación. Ahora él se encontraba solo, y el hecho de que ya hubiera estado en esa situación con anterioridad, no ayudaba.

"¿Sabes por qué estoy molesto?"

Lex negó con la cabeza, aunque su misma mente le estuviera gritando que no se mostrara tan indefenso.

"Así que entonces no sabías que LuthorCorp estaba directamente detrás de la tala de todos esos árboles, en primer lugar."

Lex no sabía, pero en ese momento, dar esa respuesta era aún más peligroso. La ignorancia es la única cosa peor que la estupidez. Dio un paso hacia delante. Talvez se podrían ahorrar aquello. O detener aquello.

"Pensé..." Dijo Lex. "...que habrías apreciado un gesto ecologista Luthor que abrillantara un poco una imagen que está demasiado empañada."

"¿Apreciado?" Lionel sólo vio cómo Lex levantaba su rostro para verle a los ojos. "¿Apreciado? Sólo dime, ¿qué tan estúpido eres? Tu pequeño truco pudo haber llamado la atención. Pudo haber sido humillante. La posición de LuthorCorp es que no somos dañinos, que no hemos hecho nada malo y tu presencia la hace ver como una mentira."

Lionel se acercó. Mirando a Lex desafiante, fingiendo ser un reportero.

"Y dígame, Sr. Lex Luthor, si LuthorCorp no ha causado daño alguno, ¿entonces exactamente por qué está replantando árboles? ¿Acaso su comportamiento no nos muestra que, efectivamente, LuthorCorp ha hecho algo malo?"

"No había reporteros en ese lugar."

"¿Fotógrafos?"

"No había prensa en lo absoluto."

Pero la respuesta de Lex no tranquilizó la situación.

"La suerte es la protección de los idiotas, Lex."

"Entonces, supongo que soy un idiota, Lionel." Aquellas palabras vinieron de un lugar muy profundo en él. Reflexivamente derrotando a su padre. Un corto circuito que no pudo evitar.

Su padre lo golpeó. Su dorado Rolex aterrizó dolorosamente bajo su ojo izquierdo. Se estaba volviendo lento, pero habían pasado ya seis meses desde la última vez que su padre había sentido la necesidad de golpearle. Y le dolió. Pero le ayudó a entender el juego que ambos estaban jugando. Aquello no era sólo por lo sucedido en ese día. No realmente.

"No te hagas el inteligente conmigo, niño."

_ 'Ahora quién es el maldito genio...' Pero de todas formas ambos habían reído. _

Lex permaneció callado. Ahora Lionel caminaba de un lado a otro, pero eso era tan reconfortante como ver a un tiburón nadar en círculos sólo para volver a desaparecer.

"¿Por qué, Lex? ¿Por qué?" Lionel habló con la excesiva tranquilidad característica de un Luthor antes de desatar la tormenta.

Se detuvo tan sólo a centímetros del pálido rostro de Lex. Estudiándole intensamente como si esperara que Lex se abriera a él y le fuera a contar todos sus secretos. Y hubo un tiempo, Lex lo sabía, en que sí lo habría hecho.

Lionel se movió extremadamente rápido. Pero Lex fue más rápido y tomó su mochila desesperadamente desplegando demasiada fuerza y rapidez.

"Dámela, Lex."

"No." Dijo Lex calmadamente, después de todo también él era un Luthor.

Y de pronto tenía cinco años de nuevo y sabía qué esperar.

UN GOLPE.

"Dámela."

"No." Dijo con un poco más de determinación en su voz.

OTRO GOLPE.

"Dámela, Lex." Dijo aún con la tranquilidad de antes. "Sé por qué fuiste. Eres un maldito mentiroso de pacotilla."

Lex asía el tirante de su mochila con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

"No." Dijo con más fuerza y decisión. La desesperación era muy notoria. Pero Lex ya había aprendido que había batallas en las que tienes que luchar sin importar lo que pase.

OTRO GOLPE.

Y de pronto ya estaba en el suelo. Pero aún con el tirante de su mochila entre sus manos, aferrado a él con tal ferocidad que sonrió. Levantó la mirada, lo cual fue un error. Lo único que sintió fue la punta de la bota de Lionel dar de lleno arriba de su oreja y escuchó llegar el golpe cuando todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas y de pronto todo se obscureció.

Cuando volvió en sí, lo primero que sintió fue el cálido fluido saliendo lentamente de su boca y después una parpadeante luz sobre su rostro. Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos vio a Lionel inclinado frente a la chimenea, arrancando suavemente hoja tras hoja de su maltratado cuaderno de dibujo y alimentando al fuego con ellas.

Observó todo, pero tuvo que voltear hacia otra parte cuando, una por una, las imágenes de Clark se volvían negras y se disolvían en la nada, destruidas... devoradas por el fuego. Si había emitido algún sonido no se había dado cuenta, pero Lionel sabía que ya había despertado.

_¿Realmente me veo tan bien para ti?_

_No. Te ves mejor. _

"Es la maldita hora de que elijas, Lex." La triste calma volvió a invadir el lugar y la voz de pronto era más suave, contrastando con la elección de palabras. Crudas palabras salidas con tal suavidad y facilidad de aquella horrible boca. "Cuando eras niño, estaba bien, dejé que tu madre te influenciara más de lo que debí. Cuando eras un adolescente sólo dije: es sólo la edad. Pero ahora eres un hombre y debes escoger. Estás conmigo o no."

El último de los bocetos ya se había destruido y Lionel arrojó el resto del cuaderno al fuego. Las hojas en blanco ondeaban con vida propia en el fuego mientras eran lentamente consumidas.

"¿Qué importa?" La voz de Lex sonaba más vieja. Le costó un poco de trabajo incorporarse, ignorando las punzadas y las náuseas que comenzaban causar estragos en su cuerpo. "Tú sabes cuáles son las probabilidades de que muera el próximo año. ¿Qué importancia tiene todo esto?" Pero realmente sabía que aquello era su crucifijo, ¿no? Todo eso era importante porque no tenía importancia.

Lionel rió por lo bajo.

"No entiendes esto en absoluto, ¿no es así? ¿Acaso crees que te voy a dejar morir así como así?" Pero no había amor en aquella voz. Lex se vio a sí mismo alejándose de él. "¿Crees que no existe algún tipo de pacto que he hecho con algún demonio?"

De pronto se detuvo.

"Porque lo he hecho." Dijo tan suavemente que apenas se escucharon las palabras antes de evaporarse en el silencio, fundiéndose con la piedra.

"No comprendo." Y no comprendía, pero nunca había entendido a su padre. Algunas veces los acertijos están hechos para descubrir algunas verdades, otras veces sólo para confundir.

"Ah no, Lex." De nuevo esa suave y peligrosa voz que parecía perforar sus oídos y meterse bajo su piel. "No puedes tener todo en la vida, tienes que escoger: tu vida o..."

_ ¿Dónde estás Lex? ¿Te estás escondiendo? _

Pero Lex, aún sintiendo el sabor de su sangre, de repente recordó qué tan enfermo se encontraba, y como toda buena espada, tenía doble filo, ambos igual de peligrosos.

"¿O qué?"

"O nada." Los dedos de Lionel se extendieron sobre la flama, como si quisiera probarla. Pero Lex aún no podía responder.

"Tu decisión." De nuevo habló casi sin inflexión para darle a escoger su propio castigo.

"¿Y si digo que no?"

"Creo que sabes dónde está la puerta, te diría que te desheredaría, pero creo a estas alturas no sería una gran amenaza, ¿no lo crees?" Sonrió ligeramente. Una fácil broma hecha a su moribundo hijo.

Lex cerró los ojos justo cuando Lionel volteó a verle. Había una peculiar sonrisa en el rostro de Lex y, por primera vez, Lionel tuvo un atisbo de duda ante la estrategia que su hijo había escogido. Lex abrió los ojos.

"Gracias, padre."

La sonrisa de Lionel desapareció y ya no le era tan fácil hablar con suavidad.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Pero Lex no habló. Se había sumergido en sus pensamientos; hacia aquel momento en el árbol, con el cielo azul sobre él; la extensión de los verdes campos a sus pies. Era hora de saltar, ya había esperado demasiado.

Sin volver a mirar a su padre, dio media vuelta y se fue. Comenzó caminando, fuera del estudio, lejos de la habitación, después hacia el recibidor y las enormes puertas... siempre lejos de su padre. Ahora estaba corriendo, sintiéndose ligero y perfecto. Después de todo, pensó, cuando saltas no avanzas despacio por mucho tiempo. Sino rápido.

Lionel sólo le vio salir, incrédulo.

"LEX."

_ Lex. _

El grito resonó por todo el castillo, rodeando y envolviendo, pero no penetrando. Lex ya estaba más allá de su vista y su oído. Había cerrado los ojos y había hecho su elección. Sus manos estaban sobre los enormes portales, empujándolos para que se abrieran.

Cada vez corría más rápido. Era un infinito suministro de energía.

_ Pero Emc al cuadrado. Realmente es muy fácil. _

Algo que había creído tan difícil como imposible, había sido a fin de cuentas demasiado fácil.

Había saltado.

†

Clark sintió que su cabeza apenas había caído sobre la almohada, cuando de pronto se levantó de nuevo. Sus ojos abiertos trataban de encontrar qué los había perturbado. La tormenta que había amenazado con caer, desde su regreso a casa, finalmente se había desatado, enviando enormes torrentes de agua a la tierra. El golpeteo de las gotas en el techo era fuerte, pero familiar, así que dudaba que fuera eso lo que lo había despertado.

Permaneció despierto un rato por si ocurría algo y al mismo tiempo intentó volver a ponerse cómodo. Finalmente se dio por vencido. Se encogió de hombros e hizo a un lado las frazadas. Iría por un vaso con leche caliente y regresaría a la cama.

Con cuidado para no perturbar el sueño de sus padres, caminó de puntas hacia la cocina. Ya casi llegaba cuando volvió a escuchar aquel sonido, más claro esta vez. Era algo entre un golpecito y un rasguño, y era casi seguro que provenía desde fuera de la casa.

Intrigado, atravesó el lugar hasta llegar a la ventana, pero aún viendo a través de ella no podía ver lo que ocurría. Finalmente, cediendo ante su curiosidad, abrió la puerta principal. Parado en el marco de la puerta, buscó algo con la vista en aquel aguacero.

Mirando para todas partes, Clark buscó bien por todo el lugar y, después de darse cuenta de que algo se movía casi imperceptiblemente, descubrió el origen del sonido. La lona que cubría la vieja pila de madera junto al cobertizo se había soltado, y de vez en cuando, si le golpeaba una ráfaga, una de las esquinas de metal se levantaba y golpeaba la ventana con sorprendente fuerza. No era algo serio, pero Clark, estando tan cerca y fuera de su cama, sintió que debía arreglarlo. Suspiró y con una rápida mirada al furioso cielo, decidió hacer una rápida carrera. Corrió descalzo sobre el mojado pasto hasta llegar a la pila de madera, donde con sus hábiles manos, colocó la lona en su lugar. Dio un último jalón para probar que estuviera segura y rápidamente revisó las otras tres esquinas por si estaban sueltas. Satisfecho con su trabajo, dio media vuelta para regresar a su casa, dándose un segundo para emprender la rápida carrera.

Fue entonces cuando vio una extraña sombra en el suelo, mitad obscurecida, mitad protegida contra los escalones de la puerta principal.

La sombra se movió. Se levantó sólo lo suficiente para caer en la luz que provenía de la entrada cuya puerta Clark había dejado completamente abierta.

"Lex." Aquella palabra se atoró en su garganta, y Clark sólo pudo observarle un momento, antes de agacharse rápidamente junto a él, sosteniéndole con sus brazos, poniéndole en pie y llevándole adentro antes de que cualquiera de los dos supiera lo que estaba pasando.

Clark experimentó la extraña sensación de poner su cuerpo en movimiento sin pensarlo. Actuando y reaccionando inconscientemente a velocidades que ni siquiera él podía concebir, y fue sólo hasta que tuvo a Lex en la cocina que pudo observarle más detenidamente.

Lex estaba impresionantemente sucio. La suciedad cubría no sólo lo que quedaba de sus zapatos, sino también la mayor parte del pantalón y la camisa que apenas podía reconocerse como lo que se había puesto en la mañana. Las manos que a Clark le parecían tan delicadas como las de un niño, estaban manchadas de negro.

"Lex." Clark no sabía qué decir. "¿Qué sucedió?"

Lex le dirigió una mirada vacía, y de pronto sonrió de la forma más terrorífica que Clark había visto.

"Me fui."

Clark le sentó en una silla. Todas sus demás preguntas escaparon de su mente al sentir la fría piel de Lex absorber el calor de su mano.

"Dios, Lex. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?"

Inmediatamente dio media vuelta para traer un par de frazadas, pero se detuvo en seco, sus pensamientos coordinándose con sus movimientos por primera vez desde que vislumbró la sombra en la escalera de su puerta. Se volvió hacia Lex con su ceño fruncido en señal de sospecha.

"¿Por qué no estás temblando?"

Y Lex sólo le miró con una extraña media sonrisa. En ese momento una desesperante sensación asaltó a Clark, anteponiéndose a todos los demás pensamientos en su cabeza.

"¡MAMÁ!"

†

"¡MAMÁ!"

Clark. Aquél era un grito que Martha habría escuchado aún en el más profundo sueño y habría respondido inmediatamente. Él la necesitaba.

Como pudo se colocó su bata y corrió a la habitación de Clark.

Estaba vacía.

"¡MAMÁ!"

Él estaba en la planta baja. Martha creyó escuchar a Jonathan despertar, pero no se detuvo a dar explicaciones y corrió hacia la planta baja lo más rápido que pudo.

"¿Clark? ¿Qué sucede?"

"Es Lex." Su voz denotaba infinita preocupación. Dándose cuenta de que nada estaba inmediatamente mal con él volteó a revisar a Clark.

Lex Luthor, sentado en su cocina, empapado y regando la suciedad veraniega de Kansas por todo su piso limpio. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que Clark también estaba empapado.

"¿Qué rayos han estado haciendo ustedes dos? Es media noche." Se dirigía más a Lex que a Clark, sin pasar por alto que los ojos de Lex ni siquiera le miraban.

"¿Lex?" Intentó de nuevo.

"¿Qué sucede? ¡Es media noche!" Jonathan había llegado bostezando, acción que se vio interrumpida cuando vio a Lex. "¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

"Silencio, Jonathan." Martha estaba inclinada hacia Lex. "Está bien, Clark. Sólo está un poco frío." Dijo, aunque sus ojos aún reflejaban preocupación.

"¡No está temblando, mamá!"

"Lo sé, Clark. Está bien. Ve a llenar nuestra más grande olla con agua muy caliente, y Jonathan, trae las cobijas eléctricas."

Clark se apresuró a obedecer a su madre, aún hablando.

"¿No deberíamos llevarlo a un hospital?"

"Ya veremos, Clark." Respondió tranquilamente. "Hagamos sólo esto por ahora y veremos cómo sigue." Lo que Martha no mencionó fue que se encontraban a media hora del hospital más cercano.

Diez minutos más tarde, Lex ya estaba envuelto en gruesas frazadas. Su temperatura había aumentado considerablemente, pero aún parecía no reconocer algo a su alrededor. De vez en cuando parecía comenzar a moverse, diciendo incoherencias; luego volvía a perder su vista en la nada.

"¿Cómo llegó aquí?" Se preguntó Martha en voz alta.

"Caminó." Jonathan regresaba del patio. "Su auto no está afuera."

"Parece como si se hubiera arrastrado." Martha había empezado a sacudirle la tierra lo más que pudo. Necesitaría una larga ducha, pero eso podía esperar. Siguió quitando suavemente la suciedad que había sobre toda su cara. Su mano se detuvo súbitamente.

"¿Clark?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Dijo algo cuando entró?"

"No mucho. ¿Por qué?"

"Por nada." Ella continuó limpiándole, aún más cuidadosa si era posible. Jonathan, parado detrás de ella, también vio la horrible e hinchada herida detrás de la oreja izquierda de Lex. Su mano libre apretó fuertemente el hombro de Martha, pero no habló.

†

"Ya está mucho más caliente, mamá." Clark sonaba aliviado. Después de secarle lo más que pudieron, movieron a Lex hacia el sofá de la sala. Lex comenzó a moverse de nuevo y Clark intentó hacerle responder, como lo hacía cada vez que se movía.

"¿Lex? Vamos, Lex."

Mientras tanto, Martha colocó suavemente su mano sobre la frente de Lex, revisándole ella misma. Levantó la vista buscando los ojos de Jonathan. Sintiéndose insegura, se dirigió a la cocina y en unos pocos minutos encontró un viejo termómetro de mercurio. Era lo mejor que tenía a la mano. De pronto miró sus propios dedos.

"¿Clark?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Puedes asegurarte de que no muerda esto?"

"Sí, está bien."

Hábilmente, Clark tomó el artefacto de la mano de su madre y lo deslizó en la boca de Lex, sosteniéndolo ahí con un dedo, mientras con el otro mantenía apartados los dientes de Lex.

Un minuto después Clark le entregó el termómetro a su madre.

Martha tomó el termómetro y le echó un vistazo, apretándolo instantáneamente.

"Clark." Mantuvo su voz estable. "Ve arriba, vístete y después, por favor calienta la camioneta. Vamos a hacer un viaje al hospital."

Clark sólo asintió y miró una vez más a Lex antes de subir a cambiarse.

"¿Qué pasó?" Jonathan trataba de leer la temperatura indicada por el termómetro. "¿Aún está muy frío?"

Martha negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose de pronto demasiado vieja.

"Tiene fiebre."

Jonathan se sentó.

"Eso es malo para él. ¿No?" Alguna parte de él se preguntaba cuándo fue que aquel extraño en su sala se había vuelto tan importante para su familia. Martha se veía como si tratara de no llorar. Y Clark... no podía ni pensar en Clark ahora.

"Sí, es malo." Respondió mirando a su esposo aún con su mano sosteniendo la de Lex. "Debemos llevar cualquier cosa suya que tengamos." Se detuvo.

"Creo que está comenzando."

Continúa...


	6. Principios y finales 6

**A C L A R O: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ORIGINALMENTE ESCRITO EN INGLÉS. ESPERO, DE CORAZÓN, QUE LO DISFRUTEN. D: 1 6 0 5 8 6**

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

**Principios y Finales**

Por: hopelesslyCLex

hopelesslyCLex "aroba" yahoo"punto" com

CAPÍTULO VI

"Clark, no es tu culpa." Dijo Martha por quinta vez, preguntándose si tenía caso repetírselo, aunque sabía que su hijo necesitaba oírlo.

"Lo es." Insistió. "Fue mi idea. Le obligué a ir. ¡Es mi culpa!"

"No lo es." Se oyó en un susurro.

"¡Lex!"

El corazón de Martha se contrajo ante el evidente alivio en la voz de su hijo. Jonathan colocó su mano sobre lontraba bien... cuando le dejé en su auto. Tan sólo unas horas antes él estaba bien, lo juro."

"Clark, no es tu culpa." Dijo Martha por quinta vez, preguntándose si tenía caso repetírselo, aunque sabía que su hijo necesitaba oírlo.

"Lo es." Insistió. "Fue mi idea. Le obligué a ir. ¡Es mi culpa!"

"No lo es." Se oyó en un susurro.

"¡Lex!"

El corazón de Martha se contrajo ante el evidente alivio en la voz de su hijo. Jonathan colocó su mano sobre la de ella. Martha apretó su mano antes de soltarla y ponerle atención a Lex.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Lex parpadeó tratando de enfocarse en el rostro de Martha.

"No muy bien."

"¿Quieres algo? Trajimos agua, un poco de jugo..."

"¿Dónde... dónde estoy?"

"Estás en la camioneta. Te llevamos al hospital."

Martha esperaba que se resistiera, pero Lex la sorprendió.

"Bien." Lex dijo suavemente.

Por algunos momentos reinó el silencio. De pronto Lex se inclinó un poco y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse.

"¿Lex?"

Lex sólo movió la cabeza.

"¿Vas a vomitar?"

Lex asintió.

"¿Crees lograr aguantar hasta llegar al hospital?"

Pero Lex ya estaba verde, así que sólo negó.

"No lo creo." Logró decir.

"Hay unas bolsas de plástico detrás del asiento, Clark." Jonathan habló por lo bajo, pero Clark le escuchó e inmediatamente buscó la bolsas y las tomó.

Más que escuchar, Jonathan sentía la difícil respiración de Lex mientras un estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo, seguido de un murmullo.

"Lo siento."

El cual fue respondido por su hijo con toda su ingenua honestidad.

"Está bien, Lex. Está bien. Te prometo que va a estar bien."

Esta vez, cuando Jonathan tomó la mano Martha no se soltaron.

Para cuando llegaron al hospital, Lex ya había dejado de vomitar, pero aún mantenía fuertemente asida una de las bolsas. La sala de emergencias estaba inesperadamente llena, y la enfermera recepcionista apenas los vio antes de decirles que tomaran asiento y que el médico estaría disponible en breve.

"Pero él está enfermo." Clark protestó, señalando la silla en la que Lex había colapsado mientras les miraba con exhausta indiferencia. "Necesita un médico."

"Si no está muriendo en este instante, puede esperar."

"Pero—"

Jonathan colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Clark.

"Ve a esperar junto a Lex. Tu madre y yo nos encargaremos de esto."

Obedientemente Clark regresó al lado de Lex.

"Sólo serán unos minutos." Le dijo.

"Bien." Lex se inclinó de nuevo sintiendo náuseas. Clark colocó suavemente su mano sobre la espalda de Lex, mientras de pronto los músculos se tensaban.

"¿Quieres un hecho interesante?" Lex dijo cuando terminó.

"Claro." Clark habría dicho que sí a cualquier cosa.

"Este tipo de cáncer ataca a 1 de cada 100,000 personas menores de 60 años."

Clark se encogió de hombros mientras escuchaba a Lex.

"No suena como algo probable¿o sí?"

Clark trató de pensar en algo que pudiera decir.

"Bueno, supongo que podrías verlo de esta forma: has salvado a 99,999 personas de él."

Por primera vez Lex sonrió, aunque Clark no pudiera verlo.

"Ah, la perspectiva Clark Kent."

"Además..." Clark se acercó a la oreja de Lex para susurrarle. "Personalmente, creo que eres más del tipo de uno en un millón. Así que creo que estás en lo correcto." Lex no aceptó el comentario abiertamente, sólo se inclinó más hacia Clark.

Ambos levantaron la vista cuando Jonathan y Martha regresaron con un doctor de edad media. Clark le miró un poco dudoso, pero toda la atención del médico estaba puesta en Lex.

"Hola, señor Luthor. Soy el doctor Corrington, soy el mejor oncólogo del hospital y sucede que hoy estoy aquí porque me llamaron de emergencia, así que parece que hoy es su día de suerte." Su voz era suave y llevaba una autoridad natural incluso cuando le guiñó el ojo de forma amigable. Clark se relajó.

"Lex. La gente me llama Lex."

"De acuerdo, Lex." El doctor Corrington pareció no darse cuenta de su tono. "Nos están enviando tu expediente del Instituto de Cáncer de Metrópolis en este momento, pero me gustaría que me dijeras lo más que puedas. Por favor." Tomó asiento y colocó su portapapeles sobre su rodilla.

Lex no se relajó.

"Tengo leucemia mieloide aguda. He estado en tratamiento desde hace dos meses. No se esperaba que viviera tanto."

"Bien." Corrington hizo algunas anotaciones. "¿Y hace cuánto tiempo fue tu última sesión de quimioterapia?"

"Hace como dos semanas."

"¿Y cuáles son tus prescripciones?"

Lex suspiró.

"Son muchas. Benadryl, Demerol y esteroides, entre otras."

"¿Y cómo te sientes ahora?"

"Con escalofríos, temblores, vómito y algunos dolores."

"Muy bien." El médico continuó hablando por lo bajo. "Escucha¿qué te parece si vienes conmigo y hacemos un chequeo general? Te sacamos un poco de sangre, algunos rayos-x y vemos en dónde nos encontramos antes de sacar alguna conclusión. Determinaremos si existen células leucémicas presentes en el fluido cefalorraquídeo y haremos una aspiración de la médula ósea para determinar el tipo de leucemia. Así sabremos más. ¿De acuerdo?"

"No veo por qué es necesario todo eso." La voz de Lex sonaba irritada, con lo que Clark se dio cuenta de que intentaba ocultar su aprehensión. "Sé qué es lo que tengo." Clark tomó discretamente la mano de Lex, y cuando sintió que Lex le apretaba con fuerza, se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho antes.

"De todas formas, sólo por si acaso, necesitamos saber en dónde se encuentra en este momento." La voz de Corrington era razonable pero no sumisa. "Te daremos algo para el dolor tan pronto como podamos. ¿Sientes dolor en este momento?"

Lex dudó por un momento, pero tuvo que asentir.

"Bien. ¿Estás listo¿Puedes caminar de regreso conmigo?"

"Sí." Lex soltó la mano de Clark al ponerse de pie junto al médico. "Está bien." Dijo mirando a Clark y a sus padres. "Los veré en un momento." Dudó de nuevo. "Gracias."

†

Para Clark, parecía que había pasado toda una eternidad desde que Corrington y Lex habían desaparecido dentro del área principal del hospital, aunque, según su madre, sólo había sido una hora. A pesar de eso, pensó Clark, en una hora él pudo haber cruzado Kansas de ida y vuelta. Una hora era un largo tiempo.

Cuando Corrington finalmente apareció, lo hizo solo.

"¿Cómo está?"

"¿Dónde está?"

"Todo está bien. Le vamos a admitir en el hospital, pronto podrán verle. Él me autorizó discutir esto con ustedes, y estoy seguro de que tienen muchas preguntas."

Tomó asiento en una de las esquinas vacías de la sala de espera, invitando a los demás a hacer lo mismo.

"Hicimos los estudios, y obtuvimos algunos resultados contradictorios. Primero que nada¿qué tanto saben acerca de su actual condición?"

"No mucho." Dijo Jonathan.

"De acuerdo." El médico se tomó un momento para pensar en lo que iba a decir. "AML son las siglas de este tipo de cáncer, que se encuentra en la médula ósea. Es muy difícil de diagnosticar y generalmente ataca a personas mayores, pero obviamente éste no es el caso. Todo esto significa que tiene células cancerígenas en su sangre y médula ósea, lo que evita que produzca los glóbulos blancos maduros que mantendrían sana su sangre. Tomamos sus niveles sanguíneos y, desafortunadamente, el cáncer volvió. Estamos encontrando células inmaduras por todas partes, lo que es un mal indicio." Respiró profundamente, tratando de cerciorarse de que su audiencia estaba captando toda la información.

El chico parecía totalmente perdido; los padres resignados. Así que continuó.

"En este momento le estamos clasificando como recurrente y tan pronto esté lo suficientemente fuerte, vamos a pasar directamente a la quimioterapia de inducción y trataremos de mantenerle de nuevo en remisión. Si eso no funciona, bueno, tenemos otras opciones que podemos explorar. Tiene una inusual forma agresiva en su carácter. Tenemos radiación como opción, pero no reaccionó bien la última vez, y no estoy seguro de que valga la pena¿está bien?"

Los tres Kent le observaban. Esperando.

"Lo importante aquí es lograr que se vuelva lo suficientemente sano y fuerte para que pueda sobrevivir a una sesión de quimioterapia. Miren, a ustedes no les voy a mentir, ni a él, y sugiero que tampoco lo hagan. Es algo serio. Apenas sobrevivió esta vez, y para ser honesto, estadísticamente hablando, las probabilidades de que vuelva a estar en remisión después de haberlo estado por tan poco tiempo son muy pocas. Pero es joven, y eso está a su favor. Eso y el hecho de que ha logrado vencer antes, cuando no debió poder hacerlo, y eso cuenta en demasía."

Una enfermera se acercó al médico e intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras antes de volver a hablarles.

"Muy bien. Él ya está instalado y ahora descansa cómodamente. Pueden ir a verlo en cualquier momento. Aunque traten de no estar ahí mucho tiempo¿entendido?"

Clark miró rápidamente a sus padres, quienes asintieron.

"Adelante, Clark." Le animó el doctor Córrington. "Señor y señora Kent¿puedo hablar con ustedes por un momento?"

El doctor Corrington esperó hasta que Clark estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para hablar con Martha y Jonathan.

"Sé que esto es difícil, pero es importante. Lex ha decidido que ustedes están a cargo de cualquier decisión médica respecto a él en caso de que sea incapaz de tomar esa decisión por sí mismo. ¿Están de acuerdo con eso?"

Jonathan asintió y Martha miró horrorizada a Corrington.

"¿Usted se lo _preguntó_?"

"No. Él me lo pidió especialmente. Fue muy claro, quiere que sean ustedes."

†

"Te advierto que está bajo los efectos de muchas drogas necesarias, así que podría estar en una especie de trance. Y ya escuchaste al doctor, no tardes mucho, ambos necesitan descansar."

Clark permaneció inseguro frente a la puerta señalada por la enfermera. Respirando profundamente la abrió.

El ambiente dentro de la habitación estaba obscuro en comparación con la fluorescencia de los pasillos del hospital. Clark estaba casi a mitad del camino en la habitación antes de darse cuenta de dónde se encontraba la cama. Le tomó otro momento más el darse cuenta de que Lex no estaba en ella, sino difícilmente de pie a un lado. Pero era Lex. En una sola pieza y muy vivo. Por un segundo Clark pensó en que era posible que nada de esto estuviera realmente sucediendo.

"Lex." Tragó saliva y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. "No creo que debas estar de pie."

"Quería verte estando de pie, y no... no..." Lex señaló la cama con un gesto de desagrado. Arrastraba las palabras. Clark se acercó a él cuando lo vio tambalearse ligeramente. "Fue una mala idea." Admitió Lex más para sí mismo que para Clark, y se dirigió de nuevo a la cama. Clark intentó ayudarle, pero Lex le detuvo mirándole fijamente.

"Si planeas fastidiarme puedes irte ahora mismo. Estoy per... perfectamente bien."

"Lo sé."

"Excelente."

Clark vio cómo Lex peleaba con las sábanas.

"Estás sobre ellas." Dijo.

Lex miraba alrededor. Confundido.

"Ésta no es mi cama. Ésta no es mi habitación." Lex estaba por levantarse de nuevo, pero esta vez Clark reaccionó sentándose en la cama y deteniéndolo.

"Lex, no."

Cuando Clark lo tocó, de pronto sus fuerzas le abandonaron y Clark tuvo que sostenerlo para evitar que cayera.

"Estoy tan cansado Clark." Dijo suavemente y Clark tuvo que acercarse más para escuchar. "Estoy cansado."

"Lo sé, Lex. Está bien."

Lex estaba completamente recargado en Clark, todo suave y relajado y casi dormido. Por un instante Clark dudó y pensó en dejarle dormir, pero tenía que saberlo.

"Lex." Susurró Clark.

"Mm."

"¿Qué sucedió hoy? Desde que te dejé en Smallville hasta cuando apareciste en mi casa. ¿Qué pasó?"

"No sé." Las palabras salían muy lentamente, casi ininteligibles. "Pero estás aquí."

Clark no entendía.

"Sí. ¿Y?"

"Y sea lo que sea, fue..." Lex perdió el hilo de nuevo.

"Fue...?" Clark se inclinó hacia él.

"Lo correcto."

Sintió cómo algo se atoraba en su garganta y no habló. Finalmente Lex cayó rendido ante el cansancio. Clark sentía reconfortante el peso de Lex sobre su pecho. Pesado, cálido y vivo.

Y cerró los ojos. Agradeciendo que Lex estuviera dormido, que el cuarto estuviera obscuro y que nadie le viera llorar en silencio.

Continúa...


	7. Principios y finales 7

**A C L A R O****: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ORIGINALMENTE ESCRITO EN INGLÉS. ESPERO, DE CORAZÓN, QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

**I D : 1 6 0 5 8 6**

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Principios y Finales

Por: hoplesslyCLex

CAPÍTULO VII

_5 de julio_

_Hospital General Regional de Smallville_

_Día 1_

Martha los encontró a ambos dormidos media hora más tarde.

Permaneció de pie bajo el marco de la puerta durante unos instantes, observando a ambos chicos yaciendo juntos. Observó cómo Lex, tan pálido y solemne, parecía encajar naturalmente en la curvatura del cuello de Clark, y cómo su hijo, aun en sueños, mantenía su brazo alrededor de Lex, protegiéndole.

Se acercó un poco y apretó suavemente el hombro de Clark.

"¿Clark? Tenemos que irnos."

Clark se movió un poco, parpadeando con sorpresa mientras trataba de soltarse de Lex.

"Mamá..."

"Shh... está bien, Clark."

Bajó la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzado por un momento, pero al ver a Lex recostado ahí, su mirada se suavizó. Su hijo, pensó Martha, de nuevo era un libro abierto.

"Mamá... te lo puedo explicar — lo que parece..."

Martha le interrumpió suavemente.

"Lo que a mí me parece es que Lex te importa mucho."

Clark asintió.

"Sí."

"Y eso está bien. ¿No lo crees?"

"Sí." Clark le sonrió, y ella recordó de pronto la primera vez que vio esa amplia sonrisa, la cual de pronto, se desvaneció. "¿Qué hay de papá?"

"No te preocupes por eso ahora." Le aconsejó Martha con su mano aún sobre su hombro. Clark pensó un poco antes de asentir.

"Clark, tú sabes que tu padre te amará si importar lo que pase."

"Sí." Dijo Clark con la simple convicción de la verdad.

"¿No es eso suficiente?" Preguntó ella.

Clark no respondió inmediatamente. Descansó su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Lex mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Tal vez." Dijo finalmente, teniendo fe. Abrió los ojos de nuevo. "Tal vez."

Hubo otro momento de silencio en el que Martha extendió su mano y alejó los cabellos que caían sobre los ojos de Clark. No lo había hecho desde que su hijo tenía diez años, pero Clark no protestó.

"Yo le diré en cuanto tenga tiempo. ¿De acuerdo, mamá? No ahora. Ahora tengo suficientes cosas más de las cuales debo preocuparme."

"Está bien."

El silencio cayó por unos momentos.

Finalmente Martha lo rompió.

"Clark, tenemos que irnos. Casi es de madrugada y debemos volver a la granja."

Clark abrió su boca para contestar.

"No vas a quedarte aquí. Tu padre está afuera haciendo todo el papeleo necesario y después debemos regresar. Necesitas dormir, en tu cama."

"Pero mamá..."

Pero Martha no iba a ceder.

"No, Clark."

"¡Pero va a estar solo!" De pronto Clark levantó la voz provocando que Lex se moviera un poco. Clark le abrazó un poco más fuertemente mientras le susurraba algo al oído. Lex volvió a quedar tranquilamente dormido. "¿Y si sucede algo?" Continuó Clark por lo bajo una vez satisfecho con el hecho de que Lex aún durmiera.

"Estamos en un hospital." Martha mantuvo su voz con un bajo volumen. "No hay mejor lugar para él." Lo que no dijo fue que no había nada que Clark pudiera hacer de todas formas. "Puedes regresar mañana, lo prometo."

Clark dudó por un momento y Martha supo que había ganado.

"Vamos." Dijo ella caminando hacia la puerta.

Con un último susurro hacia Lex, Clark tuvo que acceder. Se alejó de Lex y le dejó recostado con sumo cuidado. Se levantó de la cama y vio cómo Lex se movía, inclinándose hacia la agonizante calidez que el cuerpo de Clark había dejado.

"Estará bien por esta noche."

Clark asintió y mordió su labio antes de seguir a su madre hacia la sala de espera en la que Jonathan aguardaba pacientemente, justo como Martha le había pedido. Sin decir una sola palabra colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Clark y abrazó a su esposa al mismo tiempo. Martha se inclinó hacia el abrazo por un momento, antes de sonreír y entrelazar su brazo con el de él.

"¿Lista?" Le habló a Martha y ella asintió, viendo en la ventana cómo el cielo comenzaba pálidamente a iluminarse.

"Vs."

†

_12 de julio_

_Hospital General Regional de Smallville_

_Día 7_

"¿Por qué no han comenzado la quimioterapia? ¡No mejorará si no comienzan la quimio! ¡Ya ha pasado una semana!" Clark sabía que estaba llamando la atención de toda la sala de espera, pero no le importó.

"Clark." Martha intentó mantener su voz calmada, pero la tensión de siete días de intentos fallidos también estaba acabando con su paciencia. Ella deseaba que Jonathan estuviera ahí para ayudar, pero la granja no podía quedar sola por siete días. El hecho de no contar con Clark ya era difícil. "No sabemos. Nada vas a solucionar si..."

"¡Hacer nada tampoco va a solucionar esto!"

"Eso no fue lo que dije."

"¡Estamos haciendo nada!"

Martha volvió a intentarlo.

"Sé que esto es frustrante, pero tenemos que ser pacientes, cuando se recupere de la última infección es cuando podrán comenzar."

"¡Tienen que comenzar ahora!"

"¡Clark!" Martha sintió que comenzaba a gritar e intentó detenerse. "Sólo... por favor, no discutas conmigo. Sólo siéntate, el doctor terminará de hablar con Lex en cualquier momento y después sabremos los resultados de sus últimos exámenes."

"Está mejorando." Repitió Clark fuertemente y enojado. Martha pensó que podía contar con una mano las veces que había escuchado a su hijo tan furioso.

"Todos nosotros esperamos eso, Clark. Todos están haciendo su mayor esfuerzo."

Con una ira casi tangible, Clark tomó asiento en una silla cercana que rechinó siniestramente, pero Clark estaba ausente y hundió su rostro en sus manos.

Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo casi en un susurro, y Martha tuvo que inclinarse para poder escuchar sus palabras.

"Mamá... ayer... cuando intentaron de nuevo, él tuvo una reacción. No podía respirar." Cerró los ojos tratando de reprimir el recuerdo, mientras luchaba por dejar salir las palabras. "Apenas lograron detenerse a tiempo." Terminó en un susurro. "No creo que esté mejorando." Levantó la mirada hacia ella, pidiéndole sin palabras que arreglara todo eso por él, como cuando él podía contar con ella para arreglar cualquier cosa.

Martha sintió que Clark quedaba inmóvil cuando ambos vieron que el doctor Corrington se dirigía hacia ellos. Se veía más viejo de los cuarenta y tantos años que tenía, y no los veía a los ojos. Pasó una mano sobre su cabello. Por un instante Martha creyó escuchar un sonido proveniente de Clark, pero cuando volteó a verlo, él estaba sentado perfectamente derecho sobre su silla, recibiendo al doctor Corrington tranquilamente con una compostura que hizo sentir a Martha increíblemente orgullosa e increíblemente triste al mismo tiempo.

†

_18 de julio_

_Hospital General Regional de Smallville_

_Día 13_

"¿Alguna buena noticia, doctor?" La esperanzada voz de Jonathan intentaba hacer sentir mejor a Clark. No podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había visto a alguien tan exhausto y demacrado como el doctor Corrington.

"Algo así." Hizo un esfuerzo al intentar sonreír. "Las últimas drogas que usamos fallaron, pero hay una nueva droga experimental a la que Lex ha accedido. Actualmente está siendo utilizado en Suecia, pero nos están enviando ya los protocolos. Ha... ha tenido resultados muy prometedores en pruebas iniciales, en prolongar la vida de pacientes seriamente enfermos de cáncer."

El doctor los miró intentando animarles, pero ellos le miraron seriamente, recordando las últimas tres drogas experimentales. La droga que acababa de fallar era supuestamente la esperanza más grande que tenían.

"¿Qué sucedió esta vez?"

Sin darse cuenta, el doctor Corrington dejó que la frustración matizara ligeramente su voz.

"No sé. Es su cáncer... lo que quiero decir es que sabemos lo que es, pero no parece responder como debiera. He hablado con todos, he leído todo lo que he encontrado, y todos estamos de acuerdo en que no debería estar esparciéndose tan rápidamente, pero..." Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y deslizar su mano sobre su rostro. "Pero... bueno. Estamos haciéndolo lo mejor que podemos."

Clark no habló.

_25 de julio_

_Hospital General Regional de Smallville_

_Día 20_

El doctor Corrington se encontró tristemente con la mirada de ella y negó casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Martha sólo asintió comprendiendo y agradeciéndole.

Hay un punto, pensó ella mientras le comunicaba a Clark que otro tratamiento había fallado, en el que dejas de esperar buenas noticias y, en lugar de ello, esperas que las malas noticias lleguen mañana y no hoy.

_31 de julio_

_Hospital General Regional de Smallville_

_Día 26_

"Señor y señora Kent, Clark..." El doctor Corrington habló ligeramente de forma forzada y formal. "A Lex le gustaría que yo hablara con todos ustedes hoy."

Jonathan asintió.

"Por supuesto."

Odiando cada paso, Clark se obligó a seguir al doctor hasta la habitación de Lex, deseando poder ignorar el bajo tono de la voz del doctor Corrington al hablar con sus padres.

"Le hablé a Lex acerca de la terapia de Hossman-Trinity, y dijo que no." Se detuvo. "Como su médico, creo que es la decisión correcta."

Los padres de Clark sólo asintieron y entraron a la habitación de Lex. Clark podía escuchar la forzada respiración desde el marco de la puerta y cerró los ojos, tratando de escuchar cualquier otra cosa, intentando no absorber la imagen de Lex, pálido y quieto sobre las sábanas blancas. Como un fantasma. Todo un mes de tratamientos fallidos le habían absorbido, dejándolo demacrado y casi con constante dolor. La suave piel de satín que Clark podía evocar con tan sólo cerrar los ojos, estaba ahora irritada con llagas y heridas.

"Lex." Corrington apretó suavemente el brazo de Lex que no estaba conectado a las máquinas y tubos. "Lex, ya regresamos."

Los ojos azul-grisáceo se abrieron y Clark pudo ver cómo Lex luchaba en su interior por ordenar sus pensamientos a través de la nube creada por los analgésicos; pensamientos que alguna vez se caracterizaron por una disciplina militar. El doctor Corrington le ayudó a incorporarse sobre la cama, apoyándolo. Era aparente para todos los Kent que Lex ya sabía lo que hablarían.

"Tenemos los resultados de los últimos exámenes de Lex." Corrington miró brevemente sus propias manos antes de entrelazarlas para continuar. "Como tu médico principal creo que es tiempo de examinar los objetivos de cualquier tratamiento que estemos poniendo en marcha." Miró a los Kent.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" Jonathan se obligó a preguntar.

"Quiero decir... existe un momento en el que los objetivos de un tratamiento cambian..."

"No."

"...de la cura a cuidados." Finalizó Corrington.

"No." Clark se sorprendió al escuchar su propia voz.

"Clark." Lex intentó hablarle, pero su voz sonó más a un susurro y Clark habló justo después de él.

"No. Gracias, pero no. Él no lo hará."

Lex se inclinó hacia delante un poco más, a pesar de la mano del doctor que se lo impedía. Su ansiedad era obvia.

"Clark."

"No, Lex. No vamos a tener esta conversación. Me vas a escuchar. No vamos a hablar más de esto."

"Clark." La débil voz de Lex sólo le hacía querer gritar más fuertemente.

"No. Me vas a escuchar. Leí acerca de un hombre que estaba más enfermo que tú, y después..."

"Clark." Jonathan intentó interrumpirle por lo bajo.

"Clark." En contraste, la voz de Corrington fue más severa. "Quiero hablar contigo. Ahora. Afuera."

Clark sólo permaneció ahí de pie.

"Fuera." Corrington le señaló impacientemente la puerta. Levantó una ceja cuando Clark seguía inmóvil. "Ahora." Repitió.

Con una mirada de molestia, Clark dejó la habitación obedientemente, Corrington le siguió después de decirle algo a Lex.

"¿Cómo puede decirle eso?" Dijo Clark, sin perder el tiempo, en el momento en que salió de la habitación.

"Porque es la verdad." Contestó simplemente. "Y tú lo sabes. Y tú necesitas ser el fuerte aquí, no puedes pedirle a Lex que él lo sea."

"Pero..."

"Déjame terminar. Sé que estás molesto. Bien. No te estoy diciendo que no puedas enojarte o molestarte. Lo que te estoy diciendo..." Su voz se levantó y Clark no pudo apartar su mirada de la del doctor. "Lo que te estoy diciendo es que no lo hagas frente a Lex. ¿Hablé perfectamente claro?" La última palabra fue casi gritada y Clark dio un pequeño salto. "¿Hablé perfectamente claro?" Corrington repitió.

Clark tragó saliva y asintió.

"La prioridad aquí es él, no tú. Si no puedes mantener la compostura, vete. No habrá otra escena como la que acabo de presenciar frente a Lex."

Clark sólo volvió a asentir.

"Ahora voy a regresar ahí dentro y terminar la conversación que sí, preferiría no tener, con gente buena que no quiere oírla, pero lo necesita. Regresarás cuando puedas controlarte y actuar de la manera que mejor apoye a Lex. ¿Quedó absolutamente claro?"

"Sí, señor."

Corrington le miró de nuevo y regresó a la habitación de Lex.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Clark se dejó resbalar lentamente por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Tratando de entender cómo podría siquiera fingir que todo estaba bien, cuando todo estaba obviamente mal. No se dio cuenta de que había alguien parado silenciosamente junto a él hasta que escuchó unas botas golpear el linóleo.

"¿Estás bien, hijo?"

Clark negó con la cabeza sin levantar la vista.

"No lo creo."

Jonathan se sentó junto a él.

"Papá. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Por supuesto."

Clark volvió su mirada hacia él. Jonathan no se sorprendió al ver los ojos de Clark brillar por las lágrimas mientras éste rápidamente las apartaba de su rostro.

"¿Por qué no puedo arreglar esto? Si esto fuera cualquier otra cosa, podría arreglarlo... podría traer algo para él... tan rápido. Podría llevarlo a algún sitio... podría... podría hacer cualquier cosa... pero no puedo hacer esto. ¿Por qué es eso? ¿Por qué puedo hacer tanto, pero no puedo hacer esto?"

Su voz se rompió en la última palabra y Jonathan sólo se acercó y colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Clark.

"No puedes salvar al mundo."

Clark negó.

"No quiero salvar al mundo. Sólo quiero salvarlo a él."

"Clar..."

Clark se soltó de él.

"¿Entiendes lo que digo, papá? Él es la única persona a la que _necesito_ salvar. Sólo una. Sólo él."

Jonathan observó el rostro de su hijo, viendo las líneas que marcaban la fatiga y la tensión; las pálidas marcas bajo sus ojos que podría haber jurado jamás haber visto antes.

"Lo necesito, papá. Sólo a él." Susurró. "De otro modo me va a doler demasiado."

"Sí." Jonathan dijo simplemente. "Entiendo." Y lo entendía. Entendía que su hijo estaba demasiado cansado como para esconder algo sólo porque pensaba que su padre preferiría fingir que no existía.

Y no importaba.

Jonathan sólo acercó hacia sí a su hijo, abrazándole firmemente.

"Yo no quería esto para ti. No quería que pasaras por esto."

Sintió cómo Clark se relajaba gradualmente.

"No puedo perderlo, papá." Pero las palabras se perdieron entre la camisa favorita de franela de Jonathan. "Pero, de alguna manera tengo que ser fuerte... ¿cómo? ¿Cómo puede ser alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar esto?"

"Nadie lo es." Respondió firmemente. "Es por eso que estamos aquí. No tienes que ser fuerte, Clark. No frente a nosotros."

"Y aquí es cuando pensé que ibas a decir: _Te lo dije_." Murmuró Clark.

"¿Acerca de qué?" Preguntó suavemente.

"Acerca de que Lex sería un problema."

Jonathan miró intensamente a su hijo, asegurándose de que realmente fuera una broma antes de reír fingidamente, agradecido por haber visto una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Clark como respuesta. Le abrazó de nuevo tan fuertemente como pudo.

"No, no voy a hacerlo, Clark. Sólo voy a estar aquí."

"No fui cuidadoso, papá." Las palabras salían atropelladas, pero eran entendibles. "En ningún momento. Creí que lo había sido, pero no lo fui. Yo estaba equivocado. Tú tenías la razón."

Y Jonathan sólo suspiró, recordando la conversación que habían tenido hacía una eternidad mientras arreglaban la cerca. Si en aquel entonces hubiera sabido lo que ahora sabe, se preguntaba qué habría dicho. Pero Clark habló de nuevo.

"¿Qué hago ahora?"

"Lidiaremos con el resto del día. Ve al baño, lávate la cara con agua fría, sal a caminar un rato y toma un poco de aire fresco. Después regresa, habla con Lex y nos regresamos a casa. Ya estuviste aquí demasiado tiempo."

"¿Y qué hago mañana?"

"Pensaremos en mañana, mañana." Clark sólo asintió, sintiéndose demasiado cansado emocionalmente como para discutir. Se puso de pie mientras Jonathan hacía lo mismo.

"Clark, no es tu culpa que esto pasara y no es tu culpa que no puedas arreglarlo."

"Sí. Lo sé, papá." Clark se encontró con la mirada de su padre y se preguntó cuándo, durante todo aquello, había aprendido a mentir.

†

Esa noche, a salvo en su cama, Clark soñó. Tuvo intermitentes e interminables sueños que parecían no tener principio ni fin, sino que continuamente se transformaban. Soñó que perdía algo que jamás podría ser encontrado… y soñó que nunca lo encontraba. Soñó con unos fríos dedos y cálidas bocanadas de aire sobre su piel... pasto y tierra dura y real bajo sus pies descalzos.

En el mejor de los casos, soñó con el pasado… Lex y él abrazados tan fuertemente que era imposible determinar dónde comenzaba uno y dónde terminaba otro.

En el peor de ellos, soñó con el futuro... con ser la imagen del dibujo de Lex. Demasiado perfecto como para tener defectos; demasiado intocable como para ser amado... por siempre destinado a estar solo.

Continúa...


	8. Principios y finales 8

**A C L A R O****: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ORIGINALMENTE ESCRITO EN INGLÉS. ESPERO, DE CORAZÓN, QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

**I D : 1 6 0 5 8 6**

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Principios y Finales

Por: hoplesslyCLex

CAPÍTULO VIII

"Llegaré justo al corazón del problema." Comenzó Lionel y después se detuvo, como preguntándose cómo decir algo más.

Clark se mantenía en silencio, aguardando. Los dos estaban sentados en las escaleras de la entrada de la casa de granja Kent. Lionel se había presentado con una humildad que había sorprendido a Clark. Lex casi no había mencionado a su padre, pero este cálido y amigable hombre evidentemente no era lo que ciertos comentarios no muy amorosos le habían llevado a creer.

"¿Tus padres? ¿Están por aquí? Tengo entendido que les debo mucho por todo lo que han hecho por Lex. Especialmente quería agradecerle a tu padre."

Clark negó con la cabeza.

"Mi papá está en uno de los campos de atrás con el tractor. Mi mamá está en el pueblo."

"Ah... bueno. Ya será otra vez." Lionel se detuvo, jugando con sus guantes. Clark se sorprendió de nuevo por lo normal que parecía. "De hecho quería hablar contigo, Clark. Quería preguntar..." Dudó de nuevo. "No, tal vez necesito comenzar desde el principio."

Clark esperó pacientemente.

"Clark, ¿sabes cómo perdió Lex su cabello?"

"No. Nunca le pregunté. Sé que no fue por el cáncer."

Lionel asintió.

"Lex estaba en Smallville cuando cayeron los meteoritos. Durante la lluvia, fue golpeado por una alta cantidad de radiación que le hizo perder todo el cabello de su cabeza. Es también, así pienso, la raíz de su cáncer, y por lo menos explica de algún modo porqué no ha podido responder ante casi todo tratamiento. Nadie ha visto algo como eso, porque nadie ha tenido algo como eso."

Clark parpadeó, de pronto sintiendo ganas vomitar.

"Así que..." Continuó Lionel. "Cuando descubrí su cáncer, también me di cuenta de que la sociedad de medicina en general no tendría los recursos necesarios para cubrir las necesidades de Lex. Incluso aunque hubieran aceptado que había una conexión entre los meteoritos y el cáncer de Lex. Por lo tanto, inmediatamente monté un laboratorio de investigación enfocado única y exclusivamente a la comprensión de esta particular enfermedad. Desde los meteoritos y la radiación que causaban, hasta las desventajas del tratamiento. Contraté a los mejores oncólogos, geólogos, biólogos, químicos, les compré el mejor material y equipo, les alenté a probar lo que fuera, sin importar cuán teórico o inicialmente impracticable pudiera ser. Quería encontrar lo que fuera, indicios, alguna indicación, cualquier cosa que pudiera ser usada para ayudar a Lex."

Lionel dudó y habló lentamente, casi como si temiera creerlo él mismo.

"Creo... que hay una oportunidad, debo decirlo, de que hayamos encontrado algo que puede ayudar."

Clark escuchó su propia violenta respiración, sin atreverse a interrumpir a Lionel mientras le miraba con pasmada incredulidad.

"El problema es que Lex no quiere verme, no quiere hablarme de ello, de nada de hecho."

Clark se movió un poco incómodo. El hecho de que Lionel no era bienvenido en la vida de Lex le pareció muy claro cuando conoció a Lex. Lo que no sabía era el por qué. Lionel pareció leer su mente.

"La última noche en la que lo vi, bueno, fue la noche de aquella gran tormenta. Y nos peleamos. Fue algo estúpido."

Clark no pudo detenerse.

"¿Por qué pelearon?"

Lionel parecía incómodo.

"Por ti. Le dije que no quería que saliera contigo. Creí que tú sólo lo lastimarías. No fue justo de mi parte, Clark, pero soy un padre y sólo buscaba lo mejor para mi hijo. ¿Tu padre no lo haría?"

"Sí." Clark asintió. De hecho su padre había intentado hacer lo mismo.

"Como sea, el asunto se salió de control y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta estábamos diciéndonos cosas que no queríamos, hasta que, finalmente me acusó de haber matado a su madre."

Lionel se detuvo.

"¿Alguna vez te dijo Lex cómo murió?"

Clark negó.

"No, no habla mucho de ninguno de ustedes."

Lionel sonrió tristemente.

"No me sorprende. Ella también murió de cáncer. De todas formas, puse todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para tratar de salvarla y no pude." Lionel miró el suelo. "Lex, creo, siempre me ha culpado... El punto es que yo estaba muy enojado y le dije que se retractara o que se fuera, no fue mi intención, solamente estaba demasiado molesto, pero él lo hizo. Se fue. Simplemente traspasó la puerta sin mirar atrás. Y ahora no quiere ni hablarme."

"Lo siento." Dijo Clark suavemente.

"¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo?" El dolor en la voz de Lionel era audible para Clark. "Que él tiene razón. No pude salvar a su madre. Y esto no lo dice, pero... es mi culpa que él esté enfermo. Yo lo saqué de la escuela hace doce años. Yo lo traje aquí cuando cayeron los meteoritos."

Clark tragó saliva.

Lionel levantó la mirada.

"Pero no estoy aquí por eso. Sólo pensé que podría serte de ayuda el saberlo." Respiró profundamente. "Estoy aquí porque necesito tu ayuda. Lex no quiere hablar conmigo y el tiempo se nos está acabando. Ya tengo conmigo todo lo necesario, pero necesitamos hacerlo lo más pronto posible y necesito que alguien hable con Lex."

"Podemos empezar con su médico. Él nos podrá ayudar."

Lionel tuvo que reprimir una pequeña sonrisa que amenazaba con salir al oír a Clark decir _nos_. En vez de eso negó con la cabeza.

"No es tan fácil. Ningún médico que valore su licencia accedería jamás a esto. No quiero darte falsas esperanzas, Clark, Dios sabe que no. Este protocolo que creemos que le ayudará, no ha pasado por ninguno de los estándares de la Asociación Médica Americana para nuevas drogas. Para ser honesto, ni siquiera sabemos cuáles podrían ser los efectos secundarios. Si yo pensara que aún tenemos tiempo o que aún quedan otras opciones, terminaríamos de realizar los experimentos, pero no tenemos."

Clark asintió. El recuerdo de cuán desgastado se vio Lex la noche anterior le perseguía dolorosamente.

Lionel habló de nuevo.

"Lex ya pasa de los veintiún años. Es responsable de sí mismo. Si él no está de acuerdo entonces no sucederá, y si yo se lo digo ni siquiera va a escucharme. Es por eso que estoy aquí. Necesito de tu ayuda."

Clark sólo dudó por un breve segundo.

"¿Qué necesita?"

Lionel buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un papel.

"Lo haremos en la mansión para que así el hospital no se preocupe por ser responsable de nada. Sólo haz que Lex firme este acuerdo para deslindar al Hospital General de Smallville de la responsabilidad de su cuidado y yo me haré cargo de lo demás."

†

Clark entró lentamente al cuarto de Lex, sólo por si acaso. Pero Lex estaba despierto, sentado en la cama y leyendo algo. Se veía como si tuviera mucho menos dolor que el día anterior. Las palabras del doctor Corrington acerca de cambiar de la cura a los cuidados de Lex hicieron eco en su mente.

Tragó saliva tratando de deshacer el nudo en su garganta.

Respiró profundamente. Él podía hacerlo. Era por el propio bien de Lex.

"Hola." Clark se obligó a sí mismo a hablar con normalidad. "Te he traído algo."

"¿Sí?" Lex dejó la revista tan pronto como Clark entró en la habitación y ahora sólo observaba a Clark. "¿Qué? ¿No más comida?"

"No." Incluso Clark se había dado por vencido en tratar de persuadir a Lex para que comiera, simplemente ya nunca tenía hambre. "Espera."

Clark salió por un momento al pasillo y regresó con una silla de ruedas.

"Creí que podríamos ir a una pequeña excursión."

El rostro de Lex se iluminó ante esto y rápidamente alejó las frazadas que estaban sobre su cuerpo mientras Clark le ayudaba a colocarse en la silla de ruedas.

"¿Necesitas eso?" Preguntó Lex refiriéndose al tanque de oxígeno y la máscara, los cuales eran nuevos desde ayer. Clark asintió.

Lex negó con la cabeza.

"Es sólo para cuando tengo problemas para respirar. No lo necesito las veinticuatro horas, pero ayuda en la noche."

Clark bloqueó la imagen de Lex despertando en la noche sin poder respirar y respiró profundamente.

"¿Estás listo?"

Lex asintió.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Ya verás."

"¿Me estás secuestrando?" Dijo Lex mirándolo. "Porque podría ser divertido. Podrías atarme y enviar notas demandando cantidades exorbitantes de dinero a mi cruel padre, quien se negaría a pagar por mi vida…"

"Eso no es gracioso, Lex." Dijo Clark secamente y arrepintiéndose al instante. Se inclinó y colocó su cabeza al lado de la de Lex. "Espera un poco." Dijo suavemente, notando cómo Lex se inclinaba hacia su voz.

Unos minutos después, se encontraban en la azotea del hospital.

"Muy bien, ahora cierra los ojos."

Lex gruñó algo pero le obedeció.

"Bien cerrados."

"Está bien." Lex cerró los ojos por completo. "¿Satisfecho?"

Clark no respondió. De pronto se escuchó el ruido de una puerta abriéndose, el sonido de unas ruedas girando y de pronto Lex sintió algo cálido rozando su rostro.

Abrió los ojos.

Estaban en la azotea del hospital. Afuera. En medio de una perfecta tarde de verano digna de una postal.

Clark observó la reacción de Lex. Sus ojos completamente abiertos y sus manos temblando mientras se estiraban bajo el sol. Volteó a ver a Clark.

"¿Pero cómo? No se me permite salir."

"Las enfermeras me dieron permiso. No hay nadie aquí arriba. No hay enfermedades ni gérmenes. Sólo tú y yo." Clark cerró con cuidado la puerta tras él.

"¿Te gusta?" Clark no necesitó ver a Lex asentir. "Traje una manta." Dijo mientras la doblaba y la colocaba sobre el piso. Tan sólo era un techo plano. No había pasto ni sillas, pero por el momento era perfecto.

Teniendo cuidado con las heridas que cubrían en cuerpo de Lex, Clark le ayudó suavemente a bajar de la silla y colocarse sobre la manta. Inmediatamente después se sentó detrás de él organizando sus miembros para que el cuerpo de Clark amortiguara lo mejor posible el contacto del cuerpo de Lex con el duro cemento.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho levantó su mano y sintió cómo Lex la apretaba fuertemente, así que colocó la otra alrededor de Lex para quedar ambos abrazados.

"Lex, quiero hablar contigo."

"Mmm..."

"Acerca de tu padre."

Esta vez no hubo respuesta.

"Vino a verme."

Aquello obtuvo una reacción de Lex, el cual se revolvió en sus brazos tratando de verle a la cara.

"¿Por qué?"

Clark dudó por un momento.

"Cree que pudo haber encontrado una cura--"

"No la quiero." Lex no le permitió terminar.

"¡Lex!"

"Hablo en serio. No la quiero. No quiero tener nada que ver con mi padre."

"¡Estamos hablando de tu vida!"

"Exactamente. MI vida. Ya no hay muchas decisiones sobre las cuales tenga control. Pero sobre ésta sí. No confío en mi padre. Es mi vida."

Clark se quedó en silencio por un momento.

"No sólo es tu vida."

"Clark..."

"No. No sólo es tu vida. Lo siento pero no lo es. Es la mía también. Sólo imagínate... sólo imagínate qué es lo que tú harías si fuera yo el que estuviera en una cama de hospital muriendo lentamente."

"¡Clark!" Lex estaba molesto ahora, pero Clark continuó.

"Cada día perdiendo más las esperanzas. ¿Cómo te sentirías? ¿Qué harías?"

Lex se mantuvo en silencio.

"¿Estás diciendo que sólo me dejarías morir?" Clark podría escuchar las lágrimas en su propia voz, así que las reprimió. Debía ser fuerte. "Porque eso es lo que me estás pidiendo. Y yo simplemente no puedo hacerlo. No si hay algo de esperanza. No si hay la más mínima oportunidad. ¿Podrías hacerlo?"

Lex movió su cabeza en señal de negación y Clark supo que era porque Lex estaba llorando, pero aún así continuó.

"Lo siento, Lex. Lo siento pero simplemente no puedo, y si fueras tú, tampoco podrías."

De nuevo no hubo respuesta.

"Cierra los ojos." Clark bajó el volumen de su voz, pero no la intensidad. "Y sólo imagina que estamos de vuelta en tus campos, sólo nosotros dos. ¿Recuerdas cuán felices éramos? ¿Cuán feliz me hiciste? Quiero eso de nuevo."

Cuando Lex habló de nuevo, no fue más que en un susurro.

"Por favor no me pidas esto, Clark. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte."

Pero Clark no le estaba escuchando.

"Si no puedes confiar en tu padre… ¿por lo menos puedes confiar en mí? ¿En que yo nunca haría algo para herirte?"

Clark pudo sentir a Lex acceder lentamente, así que le abrazó más fuerte.

"Sólo di que sí, por favor."

En realidad Lex nunca tuvo oportunidad.

†

"Buena suerte."

Clark observó cuidadosamente cómo Lex era depositado en la ambulancia privada que Lionel había mandado para llevarle de regreso. Tan pronto como Lex firmó los documentos, Clark se sorprendió de lo asombrosamente rápido que todo había sucedido. Tiempo, recordó las palabras de Lionel, era lo único que no podían darse el lujo de desperdiciar.

"Espero que funcione." Dr. Corrington dijo a su lado.

"Usted no cree que funcionará."

El médico sólo se encogió de hombros.

"No, no lo creo." Admitió. "Creo en el código, restrictivo o no, de mi profesión, no creo en que sólo porque la enfermedad de Lex es extrema, eso signifique que existe una extraña y radical cura que funcionará cuando todo lo demás ha fallado."

"Pero..." Clark dijo. Sintiendo que había algo más.

"Pero, como dijeron hombres más sabios que yo, '_Hay más cosas en el cielo y el infierno, que las que se sueñan en tu filosofía_'."

Clark no dijo nada.

"Buena suerte." Dijo el doctor Corrington mientras estrechaba la mano de Clark. "Para ambos."

"Gracias."

De reojo, Clark pudo ver las puertas de la ambulancia empezar a cerrarse, así que soltó la mano del doctor y gritó que le esperaran. Se había prometido que pasaría por todo aquello junto a Lex, y no tenía la intención de romper esa promesa.

"Ve." Le apresuró el doctor Corrington. "Te necesita tanto como tú a él."

Clark le miró.

"Lo sé." Dijo simplemente, antes de dirigirse hacia la ambulancia y hacia Lex.

"Buena suerte." Dijo de nuevo el doctor, viendo cómo el vehículo comenzaba a alejarse, llevándose algo que había consumido y frustrado casi cada hora de su vida durante el último mes. Echando un último vistazo, dio media vuelta de regreso al hospital, sabiendo que no cambiaría ni un solo momento, incluso si pudiera. Miró rápidamente su reloj y apresuró el paso. Ya iba retrasado para su turno nocturno…

Continúa...


End file.
